The Spectacular Star Kids IV: Revenge of The Reaper
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: After another great battle, Nicholas and friends are enjoying their lives. Meanwhile the "Rouges Gallery" is making plans to turn him into one of them, and revive an old foe who wants nothing but revenge against Nicholas. Now the Star Kids must unite with allies to fight this new threat. Adventure Time characters are also in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new Threat

I was dreaming. Dreaming of a day when something terrible happened. There were dark clouds and part of Seattle was destroyed. "Its all gone," I said. Aariqua was the only one by my side and my friends were turning against me. A strange figure in the shadows came near me and he touched my forehead with his finger and left dark secrets in my head. His minions then pinned me down and he was about to decapitate me. "Nicholas!" said Aariqua, "Nicholas!" I woke up just in time. "Nicholas, wake up," she said. I woke up. "Don't hurt her!" I said, "Where is he?" "You were having a bad dream," said Aariqua, "No one's gonna hurt anybody." I calmed down. "I keep having the same dream," I said, "Seattle goes down to ruin, my friends turn against me and I get killed by this mysterious figure." "Well you've faced worse," said Aariqua, "So you can surely take him on." "I guess you're right," I said. Someone threw an alarm clock at my head from the window. I went to the window and saw Saria climbing on a branch from a tree.

"Hurry it up will you," she said, "We're late for class!" "What?" I asked. Aariqua got a calendar. "I don't mean to be a party pooper," she said, "But today is Saturday." "SATURDAY?!" asked Saria. She looked at Marshall Lee. "Marshall you idiot!" she said as she jumped down, "You woke me up for class on a Saturday?!" she fell on the ground. "Its not my fault," said Marshall, "My belly told me it was bottomless burgers day." Saria took a hammer and smashed him down the ground. "YOUR HEAD'S BOTTOMLESS!" she said. She chased him around campus."Hey now!" said Princess Bubblegum. Peppermint Butler was watching us. "Kids will be kids," he said. He got out a strange communicator. "It is almost time," he said, "You know what to do." "Yes sir," said a voice. Oh I forgot to mention I graduated high school and now we're all attending Cross Academy. Its been a year since my last big battle. Aariqua and I decided to take a stroll around campus.

"It's a really big campus," I said. "Yeah," said Aariqua, "I remember we were next to each other for the whole tour." "Yeah," I said. "I'm glad we decided to go to the same school together," she said as she held my hand. "Yeah," I said. I saw Natalie meditating. "She takes shadow magic seriously," I said. "That girl can be strange sometimes," said Saria. "Come on," I said, "She may be a strange ghost girl, but she's not a weirdo." "And I'm not deaf either," said Natalie, "Besides, God gave me these abilities." "I know," I said. We were heading to the music room to do a private bass lesson. "Let's see what you remember," I said. Aariqua played some scales I taught her. "You're getting really good," I said. "I'm not that good," said Aariqua, "But I'm getting there." She played a little more. "She's really sexy on the bass," I thought to myself. Someone was watching us. "So he's the guy you're looking for?" she asked. "Him and the girl," said someone on a communicator, "Those two would make good teammates in our new alliance." "We should save that for another book," said the girl.

I sensed something. "Something's wrong," I said. Someone threw shrunken at us and we dodged them. "What was that?" I asked. A ninja girl appeared in front of us. "I finally found you Aariqua," she said. "Who are you?" asked Aariqua. "You don't remember?" she asked, "Let me remind you." She took off her mask. "Deema?" asked Aariqua. "Who's she?" I asked. "Look at chapter 8 of one of my stories," said Aariqua. Deema tried to attack Aariqua and I got in her way. "Stay outta this shrimp," she said. "Make me," I said. She tried attacking me and I dodged her with my martial arts moves I learned. I got out my gem. "Chaos Con…." I said. "Oh no you don't!" she said. She knocked my gem out of my hand and did a drop kick on me. "Stop!" said Aariqua. Deema threw shrunken at Aariqua and she dodged and it got her tie. "I just got this tie!" she said. She did some flips and kicked Deema in the face. I got up and shot chains at her pinning her to the wall. "Who are you?" I asked. Someone was aiming a sniper rifle at me. "Hold still you…." He said. He took the shot and it broke the glass of the window. Deema managed to escape. "What was that?" I asked.

"Probably one of my ex father's bounty hunters," said Aariqua, "I thought she was dead." "This is strange," I said. "Well at least its over for now," said Aariqua. Later that day we were heading to our dorm rooms. "I really like it here," I said, "Its like a new home." "Yeah," said Aariqua as she snuggled with me, "Do you know what tomorrow is?" "I know its something special," I said, "And its starts with an A." "Our anniversary," said Aariqua, "We've been together for about a year now." "Yeah," I said, "I have something special planned." A few moments later I was calling the Japanese Steakhouse. "So are we still reserved for tonight?" I asked. "Yes," said a person on the phone, "And I wait until after the first serving of food to deliver the goods right?" "That's right," I said. I was dressing up for our date tonight. I was walking over to Aariqua's dorm. "Is Aariqua here?" I asked. "She's on her way down right now," said someone. I was looking at a man with shades. "Jamie Foxx?" I asked. He chuckled and said, "I'm her step dad." "Oh yeah," I said, "Mr. Sellers." "Yeah," he said, "You're looking nice today."

"Yeah," I said, "I wanna look really good for our anniversary." Aariqua came down. She had on a blue dress and had her hair in a long ponytail. My jaw dropped down and I put it back up. "You look beautiful," I said. She blushed and said, "Thank you. You look handsome." "Yeah," I said. She took my hand. We were heading to Japanese Steakhouse. "You actually got us some reserved seats?" asked Aariqua. "Yeah," I said, "I wanted to surprise you." She kissed my cheek. "Thank you," she said. Later we were watching some people prepare food for us. I caught an egg with my mouth. "That tastes really good," I said. "Yeah," said Aariqua, "Once you eat some of their food you can never have enough." "Yeah," I said. She came closer to me. "Aariqua could you close your eyes?" I asked. She closed them. I got out a necklace with a picture of us and a sapphire gem out. I put the necklace around her neck and placed the gem in her hand.

"Open them," I said. She opened them and saw what I gave her. She blushed red. "Its….. beautiful," she said. "Yeah," I said, "I got them from Cosi. They had a jewelery sale and I used some money to get you something special." She hugged me. "I love it," she said. She kissed me on the lips. Everyone around said, "awwwwwww." We suddenly heard something. We went outside and saw two strangers. One had a 3rd eye on her forehead and the other had a strange staff that looked like it could be used to glide. "Is he the one?" asked the second one. "He's the one," said the first one, "Get them." They tried to attack us and we dodged. "These guys look tough," I said. They tried to attack again. Aariqua used water bending to try and attack the first stranger and she dodged. Some police cars came into the scene. "Put your hands in the air right now!" said an officer. She stared at one of the cars and it exploded. I went to attack her with my old staff I used when I was a kid. She countered with her arms. I kept going at her. "Just so you know Aariqua, I had no idea this would happen," I said. "I know," she said. The girl with the 3rd eye kept blocking and kicked me out the way.

"Nick!" said Aariqua. She came to me but was held back by the girl with the 3rd eye. "Let me go!" she said. She pushed her to the wall. "Hey 3 eyes!" I said as I came at her, "Let her go!" The bald man got in my way. "Hold it," he said. He did some air bending moves and I dodged. "Only one guy can air bend like that," I said, "Zaheer." Zaheer tried to attack me and I dodged and shot a fireball at him. He threw it out the way like it was nothing. Aariqua finally broke free of the grip from the 3 eyed girl. "P'Li I presume," she said. "So you know who I am," said P'Li. She shot a fireball and Aariqua dodged it. It got part of her dress. "I just got this dress!" said Aariqua. Zaheer was still fighting me. I kept attacking him with my staff. He grabbed it and threw it on the ground. I tried to punch him and he grabbed my arm. "You are weak in the field of battle," he said.

"Let go!" I said. "PB was wise to chose me to fight you," he said. "Princess Bubblegum?" I asked. "No," said Zaheer, "The name is not of importance boy. What is important is that you are going to die." He twisted my arm and I screamed in pain. He twisted it the other way and I screamed more. "Goshuujin-sama!" said Aariqua. Some policemen fired at P'Li. She stared at the cars and they all exploded causing tremendous damage. "You are all fools," she said. Zaheer pulled my arm and then kicked me with air coming from his foot and I went flying at a billboard and fell down. He took his strange looking staff out. "Goodbye boy," he said. Aariqua tried to come to my aid but was forced down by P'Li. "NO!" she screamed, "Don't do it!" He was about to finish me off when someone shot a fireball at him. A woman in blue clothing and a ponytail sprung into action. "We meet again," she said. "The Avatar!" said P'Li. An old man who looked like an airbender entered the fight and dealt with Zaheer. Aariqua kicked P'Li in the face and came to help me up. I was in pain because of my arm. P'Li tried hitting the girl but she was too fast. "We have no choice but to flee," said Zaheer. They both started running.

"Good job if I do say so myself," said the girl. "But you still need to work on some of your airbending techniques," said the old man. "Who are you?" I asked. "Don't tell me you don't remember me," said the girl, "You helped me deal with Amon in my first season." "Remember what I said about 4th wall breaking," said the old man. I suddenly remembered. "Korra?" I asked. "That's right," said Korra. "Then you must be…." I said, "ZinJin." "Tenzin," said Tenzin, "But its good to see you again Nicholas." He looked at Aariqua. "Who is this young lady?" "I'm Aariqua, and I've heard so much stories about the new Avatar," said Aariqua, "And I don't mean to be rude but I'm going to have to ask that you don't hug my boyfriend." Korra let go of me. "Sorry," said Korra. "Yeah I got my arm hurt," I said, "Anyway who were those two?" "They were members of a team of rouges known as the Red Lotus," said Tenzin. "Who would send them after us?" asked Aariqua. A stranger in strange Shiekah clothing was listening to us.

Zaheer and P'Li were at an unknown area. "We've failed my king," said Zaheer, "The Avatar showed up and ruined our plans." "Do not worry," said Zant, "I did not expect you to defeat him so easily." "Thank you my king," said Zaheer. "Besides," said Zant, "With your dark master of wizardry, you will become stronger. Isn't that right, Peppermint Butler?" Peppermint Butler came to them with dark blank eyes. "Yes," he said with another voice inside him, "We will take down the Star Kids once and for all." He looked in a bowl of dark water and there was a figure in a cloak and a scythe. "And I will have revenge on my nephew," said Peppermint Butler. "Earl of Lemongrab," said Zant. "Yes my king?" said Earl. "You are in charge of your next assignment," said Zant, "Bring me the Scythe of the Reaper and then I will grant a spell to revive our fallen warrior, Kamek." "Yes your majesty," said Earl. A person was being formed in red from a projection screen.

"Peppermint Butler," said a voice, "Come to me." Peppermint Butler came to the projection screen. "What is thy bidding, Dark Lord Tatanga?" asked Peppermint Butler. Tatanga appeared. "There is a great disturbance in the future that I have foreseen," said Tatanga. "I have felt it," said Peppermint Butler. "We have a new enemy," said Tatanga, "Avatar Korra, the master of the elements of Fire, Water, Air, and Earth." "Yes my lord," said Peppermint Butler. "She could destroy us," said Tatanga, "Especially when siding with the other Star Kids." "They are but kids," said Peppermint Butler, "And the Star Warriors are but spirits in this worlds." "But Korra however was destined to become one of the teachers for young Nicholas," said Tatanga, "I have no doubt that she is recruiting members for this so called alliance against my dark empire." "Even if they do, they could not possibly defeat you my dark lord," said Peppermint Butler. "We must stop her," said Tatanga, "The leader of the Star Kids must not learn 3 of the elements he was destined to learn." "If we could…. Somehow turn the boy, he could make a powerful ally," said Peppermint Butler. "Yes," said Zant, "He could be a great asset to the soldiers we have." "Yes," said Tatanga, "He could be used against the other Star Kids. See to it that the Star Kid leader becomes our soldier." "He will join us or die," said Zant. "And he will suffer the consequences," said Peppermint Butler.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. Chapter 2 Fallen Warrior Revival

Chapter 2: Fallen Foe's Revival

We were at a hideout. "So they were spies sent to track you down?" I asked. "That's right," said Korra, "Looks like they were hired to take you out as well." "I can see that," I said, "And actually I felt it too." "Who are they even working for?" asked Aariqua. "It looks like a group of villains is uniting to take the Star Kids down once and for all," said Tenzin. "But who would bring them all?" I asked. Tenzin's triplets, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo came in the room. "Gender-bent Korra!" said Ikki as she hugged me. "His name's Nicholas," said Korra. "Gender-bent Nicholas!" said Ikki, "We missed you so much." "You're crushing my arm," I said. "Oops," said Ikki, "Sorry. What's it like as a Star Kid? How many are in your team? How have you been?" "Ikki, please," said Jinora, "I think he's talking with Daddy about something." Korra looked at my arm. "You got it bruised pretty bad," she said. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me," I said, "Wait, I know just what to do."

I got my cellphone out and called Luna. "Hello?" she asked. "Nicholas here," I said, "I'm in need of arm surgery," I said. "What happened?" asked Luna. "His arm got busted by this airbending maniac," said Aariqua, "He was pretty damn strong." "I'll be there as soon as possible," said Luna. "Good," I said. "Winry, take over the place for me while I go build an arm for Nicholas," said Luna. "Build an arm?" asked Winry, "You're gonna need some guidance from yours truly." A few minutes later I was looking at my arm. "I can't believe I lost one of my arms in battle," I said, "Now how am I gonna play guitar?" "Don't worry," said Aariqua as she healed my pain in my arm, "Once you get a new arm it'll all be ok." "That feels really nice," I said. "Yeah," said Aariqua, "I learned this from Katara. She actually is one of my relatives. "Really?" I asked. "Yes," said Aariqua. "Thank you for healing my arm," I said. I hugged her with my one arm. "I love you," I said. "I love you too," she said. My communicator rang. "We have to head to Star Base," I said. "I can help with that," said someone. It was Mavis, Aariqua's friend.

Aariqua and I and the other Star Kids were heading to Star Base. Mavis made a portal and we warped there. "Couldn't give us a month," I said, "Not one month to get settled in College." "I'm sorry Nicholas," said Samuel, "But we just got word that an ancient artifact was stolen from the museum of mythical history." He saw Mavis. "How did you get here?" asked Samuel. "I was just playing with portals and found a way here." "So like, somebody from that rouges gallery stole it?" I asked. "Something is being cooked up and it does not smell good," said Samuel, "Someone else is pulling the strings on this whole operation." "Who?" I asked. "I don't know," said Samuel, "But I fear we will soon find out."

Meanwhile Earl was bringing the Scythe of the Reaper back to the hidden base. "My lord," he said, "The scythe is here." "Excellent," said Zant, "Part one of our plan is complete. Bring some soldiers, and get them ready for the next phase." "Yes sir," said Earl. Two people were watching them. It was Korra's partner, Lin Bei Fong, and Aariqua's other friend, Snow. "There they are," said Snow, "Should we attack?" "Not yet," said Lin, "We have to find out what they're up to." Earl and his minions were heading off to the old power plant where Kamek was defeated and killed. "There he is," said Earl. He took the scythe. "Arise fallen warrior," he said. He struck his skeleton and something happened. His skin returned and he was brought back to life. They brought him a new mechanical broom that could be turned into a board. They started heading back to the hidden base. "I am home," said Kamek. "I was relieved to hear of your resurrection," said Zant. "Excellent," said Peppermint Butler, "We have the scythe." They took it to the bowl of strange liquid and placed the blade inside. A body started to form from the liquid and some strange stuff came out of Peppermint Butler's body and into the strange liquid. The Reaper was brought back to life. "I am alive," he said. "So he is the first villain that the boy faced," said Earl. "Rise my comerads," said the Reaper, "We have much to do. We shall dispose of those infernal Star Kids once and for all!"

We were back at my apartment talking to Mavis. "They're what?!" I asked. "They're planning to use that scythe to revive fallen warriors and build up the rouges gallery you guys faced the last story," said Mavis, "Good thing I came to help." "Yeah," I said, "And I could stop them if I had both my arms." Someone knocked on the door. It was Luna. "Well good thing you showed up," I said. "Are you ready?" asked Luna. She strapped me to a chair and got out some tools. Her friend Winry was watching. "How long is this gonna take?" she asked. "You can't rush creativity," said Luna as she put on some glasses.

Kamek was in the process of creating an android. "What do we have here?" asked Zant. "Something that will take down each of the Star Kids," said Kamek, "He will be a powerful weapon. If Nicholas cannot be turned, he can easily be copied." The robot had a red eye, a mask over his mouth and red hair. "The only thing left is to copy all of the DNA of their leader and he will be complete," said Kamek, "When he awakens, it will be time." The Reaper saw a picture of me and Aariqua. "Now to get rid of his….. partner," he said. He formed back into my uncle Johnson. "You're coming home boy whether you want to or not," he said.

Luna was doing strange stuff to where my arm use to be I couldn't feel a thing because it was all numbed out. Aariqua was reading a book about jazz music. "This is really interesting stuff," she said. "The arm is ready," said Luna. She put it on me and started screwing it together. After a few minutes I could move it again. "There you go," said Luna. She placed another robotic arm in a case. "This arm is for display only," said Luna, "You handle it too much, and its not gonna last." "This is amazing!" said Winry. I was outside later trying it out. "Wow," I said, "This thing has more power than I thought it would." A strange sword formed in the middle of the arm. "This is incredible," said Aariqua, "Or spectacular in this case." It changed back into an arm. "I could get use to this," I said. Someone threw a wrench at me. It was Luna. "Hey you, don't mess up my super-arm!" said Luna, "Do you have any idea how long I worked on that?!" "Hell, if its as hard as you throw a wrench I'd be surprised!" I said as I got up, "Seriously you should act less like a gear head." "Whatever," said Luna. Korra came to us. "What's up?" I asked. "We found some clues in a museum," she said. "Well let's go," I said.

Later we were at the museum where the scythe was stolen. "Looks like this is the place," I said. Maddy was looking around the other part of the museum but couldn't find anything. "So who would they try to revive with that scythe?" asked Saria. "We're gonna find out," I said. Maddy heard something. "Someone's in trouble!" she said. She morphed and went into action. "Maddy wait!" I said. She saw an old blind lady taking on some mysterious soldiers. She was fighting them off with earthbending techniques. "Wow," I said, "For an old lady she sure knows how to fight." "I know," said Maddy. "That should take care of things around here," she said. She turned around and revealed herself. "Toph Bei Fong?" asked Maddy, "I've heard so much about you." "Then you know why I'm here," said Toph. "Do you know anything about the artifact that was stolen?" I asked. "Sadly no," said Toph, "But I do know that they're planning to use it for something bad." "We'll figure it out," I said.

Later that night, Aariqua and I were at Toadbert's apartment during our break. "I'm really glad we get to spend break together," she said. "Yeah," I said. We snuggled with each other. "I hope nothing comes to tear us apart," I said. "Me either," said Aariqua, "I wanna stay with you and be your wife." "Wanna get married?" I asked. "Right now?" she asked blushing. "After college," I said. "Oh," she said. She hugged me. "Nicholas," she said. "Yeah?" I asked. "I love you," said Aariqua. "I love you too," I said. We were kissing. Toadbert walked in. "Nicholas," he said, "There's someone here to see you." We both came upstairs and saw something surprising. It was Johnson. "You," I said. "What's the matter?" he asked, "Afraid of a little ghost?" "Since you're a ghost you won't mind if I snap your neck," I said. "Watch your tone young man," he said, "Especially after the big amount of trouble you're in." "What are you talking about?" I asked. He held out my journal. "Is that my…." I asked. "That's right," said Johnson. "Deal with this when its just him," said Toadbert. "I would but this involves both him and Aariqua," said Johnson. "Can you just…." Said Toadbert. "Toadbert please," said Johnson.

"Y-you looked at my journal?!" I asked. "That's right," said Johnson, "And wasn't I surprised when I read what I read!" "I hate you!" I said. "Honestly," said Toadbert, "You had no right to read his private thoughts. That's his privacy." "In my household privacy is a privilege, not a right," said Johnson. He looked at Aariqua. "You must be the girl who's been getting my nephew into trouble," he said. "What's it to you?" she asked. He hit her and she fell. "You do not talk to me like that," said Johnson, "I don't care if you're a girl." He turned the journal to a certain page. "This passage says 'It was all thanks to her that I survived. If it wasn't for her, I would've been killed by that rouges gallery.'," said Johnson, "What were you doing with my nephew over there?!" Aariqua didn't respond. "ANSWER ME!" he shouted. She still didn't respond. "So that's how its gonna be," he said, "Well listen up young lady; you two are THROUGH! You will break up with him right now!" "Johnson…." Said Toadbert.

"I don't want you going to his house anymore and I don't want you sneaking him out to do childish things!" shouted Johnson as he grabbed her by the shirt, "And if you think I won't find out you're wrong! I will move him far away from here where he will never see you again!" I punched him in the face. "GET THE (bleep) OUTTA HERE!" I shouted. He wiped blood off his face. I turned my back on him. "You heard me," I said, "Now get out." "As you wish," said Johnson, "But it won't be long until you lose everything you ever had, and I'll be waiting." He got in his car and drove away. "What's his problem?" asked Toadbert. "He was the Reaper," I said. "What?" he asked. "A few years ago, he made a plan to take over a distant world, and I had to stop him before he could hurt anyone," I said, "I thought I've seen the last of him since…." I was scared that he returned.


	3. Chapter 3: Birth of Soul Killer

Chaoter 3: Birth of The Soul Killer

Earl was in the process of creating a new soldier to take down the Star Kids. "He is almost complete," he said. Johnson was looking out the window at dark clouds. "I should've known that I couldn't make him come home just like that," he said as he was sharpening his scythe. "Exactly," said Tatanga, "Kasai is all but invincible, but Shay, we can destroy him. "He's powerful," said Johnson, "I couldn't take him down when he was younger. He overcame his fear." "Betrayal is not an option," said Tatanga, "The boy must be educated." Johnson came closer to his hologram. "What do you mean?" asked Johnson. "If you wish to get Nicholas to do what you say, you must teach him the ways of woe and suffering," said Tatanga, "Make him suffer, make him wish he were dead." "But how?" asked Johnson. "The warrior strikes not the body nor the mind," said Tatanga, "But the heart instead. First you attack his heart." "He is complete," said Earl.

They were all looking at a boy with a metal arm, a metal leg, and a mask covering his mouth and silver hair. "Can you hear me?" asked Zant. "Yes," he said. "He is ready," said Earl. "Not yet," said Zant. He was holding an orb of twilight magic. "Once this fuses with main cells, he will have the power to use this magic however he pleases." He placed it on his chest. "Now he's ready," said Zant. He grabbed one of the soldiers and sucked the life out of him. "Impressive," said Zant, "What should we call you?" "Soul Killer," he said. "I can't imagine why," said Peppermint Butler. "So I hear you have a problem with these 'Star Kids'," said Soul Killer, "Wait til they get a load of me." "P'Li, Zaheer," said Peppermint Butler, "Get ready for your next task."

I was looking out in the sky. "Don't let it get to you Nicholas," said Saria. "I just get the strange feeling that he's up to something," I said, "Last time he tried to turn me into his slave, but I managed to escape his evil grip." "People change," said Natalie. "Well he didn't," I said, "All my life he's pushed me around, and the only thing I could do was run." "Nicholas, running away from family isn't the way to deal with things," said Natalie, "You seemed like that when you applied to live on campus." "Hey, despite the fact that Toadbert does some strange things, I still appreciate him for all that he's done," I said, "And he was happy that I moved out on my own cause now I get to learn the responsibility." Korra was looking at a picture of me and Toadstool. "Don't touch that!" I said as I took it, "Sorry, but I don't like people touching that stuff." "Who is that anyway?" asked Korra. "Princess Toadstool," I said. "Of the Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Korra, "I've read all about her when I was younger. She inspired me to do water bending, until I realized that I was the avatar anyway."

"Well now you know that Aariqua is the new Star Kid of Water," I said. "What'd you guys do to make Toadstool quit the Star Kids?" asked Korra. "She and the Star Kids got along perfectly," I said, "her issues are mainly with me." "Wait a second…." Said Korra, "It all makes sense now. Toadstool and you, you and Toadstool. You two were a couple!" (Anybody get that reference? XD) "What…." I said, "Where the hell did you get that idea?!" "Your girlfriend," said Korra, "And I'll bet Aariqua stole you from her. I'm surprised that those two didn't have a water fight for who gets you." "Well she didn't exactly steal me," I said, "Toadstool and I were just growing apart through the years. She was falling for this guy, Carl and the two of us had different goals in li…. Why am I even telling you this?! It all happened 2 years ago and we moved past it. Well at least she has anyway." "Well apparently you haven't if you still have that picture of her," said Korra looking at it. "Of course I have!" I said taking the picture, "Anyway this is none of your business!" "Whatever," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to stop Meelo before he pees in the punch bowl." I suddenly realized that Meelo was about to do just that. "Meelo no, that is not a toilet!" I said, "Oh dear." (What about that reference? XD)

Aariqua was cooking some food for us. I hugged her from behind. "Hi babe," I said. She kissed me on the cheek. "I made you some dinner," she said. "I see that," I said smiling. "Saria said you're a meat person so I went ahead and made you some burgers," she said. I saw them. "I don't use meat much, so I hope you enjoy it." "If its made by you, I'll love it," I said. I sat down. Maddy smelled something. "I smell something good," she said. "Hold it," said Aariqua, "Did you wash your hands?" "Yeah," she said, "Clean as a whistle." She realized her hands weren't clean. "Maddy Ciampa!" said Natalie, "You should always wash your hands before you eat." "Alright," she said. A few moments later we were all eating. "I'm really happy that we're all together," I said, "Nothing makes me more happy." Soul Killer was watching us from another building. "There they are," he said. He saw Korra. "You primary target is Korra," said Zant, "Leave the others be for now." "With pleasure," said Soul Killer. He took out a sniper rifle and shot a light making the room dark. He then shot a tranquilizer dart at Korra, swooped in and caught her.

We were looking through the building for her. "Korra," said Bolin, "Korra where are you?" Aariqua looked around but didn't see her. I saw a stranger carrying Korra. "There she is!" I said, "Come on!" We followed him as he fled. Zaheer and P'Li were following him. Mako and Bolin went ahead of us. "If I get my hands on those guys, I'm gonna kill 'em!" said Bolin. "No you're not gonna kill them, not if I get there first," said Mako, "I'm gonna break every bone in their bodies, and then I'm gonna kill them. "I'm _REALLY_ gonna kill them!" I started swinging on building with my chain shooters. "He's not gonna lose me!" I said. I kept going after him. He stopped at a building. Zaheer and P'Li got in front of him. "We have a score to settle with you," said Zaheer. "Bring it!" I said. My arm had some strange lightning come out. "Whoa," I said. I attacked Zaheer and he dodged.

Mako went toe to toe with P'Li. "You're good," said P'Li, "But I'm better." Saria and Natalie fought Soul Killer. He was too powerful for them. Natalie kicked him, but he grabbed her leg and threw her at Saria. "This guy's tougher than he looks," said Natalie. Zaheer was still fighting me and Aariqua. He was about to hit her. "Chaos Control!" I said. I froze time and jumped and kicked Zaheer in the face. "That was a cheap shot," he said. "Screw you!" I said, "Don't mess with my friends. Natalie turned invisible while everyone was distracted and got Korra back. I saw a manhole cover and threw it at Soul Killer and he grabbed it and broke it in half. "Fool," he said. He tackled me and we both fell down. "Nicholas!" said Aariqua. We fell down on a truck. "Let's end this," he said. "With pleasure," I said as I got out my morpher, "Go-go Star Warrior!" I morphed into Kasai and got out my sword. "What do you want with Korra?" I aksed. "To make sure she doesn't help fulfil your destiny," said Soul Killer. He grabbed a stop sign and tore the sign off. We were fighting each other. Aariqua followed us.

"I've been turned into an android," said Soul Killer, "What's your story?" "None of your business," I said. I kicked him and he dodged. He punched me in the stomach and I fell down. I tripped him and he fell but got right back up. "Is that all you got?" he asked. "Nope!" I said. I started rapidly punching him and he kept dodging my moves. "You're too slow boy," he said. He tried to kick me and I dodged. Aariqua used water bending to wash him away. He fell off the car. He managed to escape. "Thanks," I said. "No problem," said Aariqua, "Now let's get outta here."

Korra woke up to us. "What happened?" asked Korra. "You were almost kidnapped by those bozos," I said, "That's what happened." "Luckily we stopped them in their tracks," said Saria. "We're gonna have to put this city on patrol," said Natalie, "Who knows when they could strike again?" Luna hit me with a wrench. "What did I tell you about messing up my automail?!" asked Luna. "Firstly I didn't mess with it," I said, "Secondly how do you expect me to fight with one arm?" "Gee I don't know," said Luna, "Maybe learn to fight with one arm. How do you think Rick Allen became such a kick-ass drummer?" "We are talking about martial artists," I said, "Not drummers!" "Will you two stop fighting?" said Jinora, "We need to focus and take the heat out on the enemy and not on each other." "She's right," said Luna, "At least no damage came to the arm, and if it was minor I could fix it in a heartbeat."

"Soul Killer said something about you and my destiny or something," I said. "I think I can answer that," said Tenzin, "I have read some Star Kid history after all." "So what's going on?" asked Aariqua. "4 of the other Star Kids including you, must teach Nicholas the other elements in order to gain strength to defeat a new-coming threat," said Tenzin, "But you Aariqua, will help him with his water bending training, and Korra will help him with his Air bending training." "Ok," I said. "This training will take 3 years for each of the first elements you must learn," said Tenzin, "Water, Air, and Earth. You must also gain experience in your fire attacks." "From who?" I asked. "Zuko," said Tenzin. "He's still alive?" asked Natalie. "Yeah," said Korra. "Its gonna be a lot to do," I said, "But 3 years is plenty of time." "I'm coming with you," said Aariqua. "Me too," said Korra, "You'll need a guide who can help you get to the volcano." "We wanna go too," said Ikki. "No," I said, "This is something for adults so you kids should stay here." "But that trip is way too long for you to survive 3 months," said Jinora. "I'll take my chances," I said, "We leave at dawn."

Meanwhile….

Zant was looking at a mysterious orb. "So it seems like he knows his destiny," he said. "Shall I go after him?" asked Soul Killer. "Patience," said Zant, "You will get him, in time." "What shall we do now?" asked Peppermint Butler. "We'll send one of our other spies to look for him," said Zant, "She will see what the boy is up to and report back to me. Then we'll create a plan to stop him from learning the other elements." "Excellent strategy," said Kamek, "When I see him again, I'm going to make him wish he was never even born."

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	4. Chapter 4 Journey to Fire Mountain

Chapter 4: Race to Fire Mountain

I was driving to Fire Mountain with Aariqua and Korra in the car. We were heading up to Fire Mountain where I had to face challenges in order to be trained by Master Zuko. "Alright, we're making great timing," I said, "As long as we don't stop, I can climb the mountain, get my training and get back home with time to spare." "That's right," said Korra. "And then as soon as I get back home, I can get back at….. KAI, JINORA, IKKI, AND MEELO?!" I said. I saw them peeping their heads up and slammed on the brakes. "I can't believe this!" I said, "I told you kids not to come! Does the word 'Not' not process into your brains?" "Of course not," said Ikki, "Wait." "OK, I will admit, Daddy didn't want us to go," said Jinora, "But he later said we should come and help you." "And even Toadbert agreed that we should come," said Kai, "He said you would need guidance to get up to that mountain." "Don't bring my cousin into this!" I said. "I've read stories about Fire Mountain," said Jinora, "Its said that 2 legendary fighters rest on this mountain and…"

"Just let me think for a minute," I said. I was thinking of a plan. "Ok, since I don't have time to take you kids back home I guess you can tag along," I said, "But you need to do as I say. Promise me you kids won't do anything out of your league to help me, ok?" Jinora put her book out of her face. "I will make no such promises," said Jinora. "And stop using lines from your first season," I said. "Dude," said Korra, "The 4th wall is about to fall on you." "Don't be ridiculous," I said. Something fell on me. "OW!" I said. "I told you," said Korra. We were climbing up the mountain. "So who are these 3 fighters you were talking about?" asked Aariqua. "Oh yeah," said Jinora, "There are 3 different fighters who guard the mountain. They call themselves Mii Fighters." "Mii fighters?" I asked. "They come in 3 different styles," said Jinora, "Brawlers, Swordfighters, and Gunners." "Ok," I said. "Mii Brawlers are people who fight with their fists, and like to be up close in battle," said Jinora. "So do I," I said. "Mii Swordfighters are calm fighters who use their swords for ranged attacks, and other projectiles," said Jinora. "Sounds like a challenge," I said, "But I like challenges."

We continued climbing. "This mountain is huge," said Ikki. Someone was watching us. "I've found them," she said. She covered her mouth with some strange tape." "After a few minutes we were 25% at the top. Someone jumped down and confronted us. "Halt, who goes there?" he said. "It's the first Mii fighter," said Jinora, "Brawl." "I ask you again before I end you," said Brawl, "Reveal yourself." "I'm Nicholas Shay," I said, "And if you want a fight, you got one." "I heard about you," said Brawl, "You're that fire bending kid who's the leader of the Star Kids." "That's right," I said. "Well let's see how you do with a fist fight," said Brawl, "No weapons, no friends. Just you and me, mono a mono." "Alright," I said as I took my chain shooters off, "I don't need weapons." I took off my shirt. Aariqua got a nosebleed. "Kare wa Johanshin hakada totemo sekushida (He's so sexy shirtless," she said.

We went toe to toe. He was attacking me and I was dodging and vice versa. "Piston Punch!" he said. He tried to do an uppercut and I dodged. "This guy is good," I said to myself, "Try to remember Little Mac's example." He tried to attack again and I blocked and punched him in the face. "Nice try dude," I said, "But not good enough." He tried to attack me and I dodged and kicked his leg. "So you can fight a little," said Brawl. He kept going at me. "Connect with the wind around you," said Jinora. "Follow his movements," said Ikki. "Be the leaf," said Meelo. I followed their advice and followed the patterns of the wind. "No wonder why Saria wins every sparing match we have," I said. He hit me in the face and I fell and jumped right back up. I did a sweep kick and he fell. "You bested me," said Brawl. "Yeah," I said, "I guess I don't always have to use my weapons in a fist fight." "Good luck with the other two," said Brawl, "You'll need it." We kept going up to the top of the mountain.

"You know, I had no idea that you were so muscular and ripped," said Aariqua, "I almost got a nosebleed when I saw your muscles." "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," said Aariqua. She held my hand. "Those two look really happy together," said Jinora. "Yeah," said Kai. She was reaching for his hand. "Daddy's not gonna like this," said Ikki. "So that's one guy down," I said, "Who do I go up against next?" "You're going up against a Mii Swordfighter," said Jinora, "He's pretty insane with a sword." "Well so am I," I said as I got my old sword out. "Don't you think you should morph?" asked Korra. "Not this time," I said. "I wonder how everyone else is doing back at CA," I said. "I'm sure they're fine," said Aariqua, "Mako and Bolin are staying there in case that android comes back." We made it 50% up to the mountain. We saw someone meditating on a carpet. "Enter, warrior," he said. I walked closer. "What business do you have here?" he asked. "I am Nicholas Shay," I said, "And I have traveled a long way to make it to the top of Fire Mountain." "If you wish to get across, you must first face me in a match," he said, "I am Kanji, the second Mii Fighter, and I challenge you." He picked up his sword. "I accept your challenge," I said.

I pulled out my sword. I tried to hit him and he dodged and kicked me in the chest and I fell. "Nice hit," I said. "A warrior who holds the sword holds no power if he lacks discipline," said Kanji. "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means you need training," said Kanji. He did a stance. "Copy this stance," he said. I did the same stance. "Good," said Kanji, "Before our match, I must train you with the ways of the sword. We spent the next few minutes learning new ways to use the sword and how to dodge the attacks. "He's so sugoi with the sword," said Aariqua. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Korra. "It means he's awesome," said Aariqua. "Excellent," said Kanji, "Now you are ready for what is to come next." We did a sparring match and I followed all of his moves and succeeded. "May good fortune rain on you on your journey," said Kanji.

After a few more hours we were finally at the top of the mountain. I saw Zuko staring down. "You have made it Nicholas," he said. "Yes I have," I said, "Now I am ready for your training." "Let us begin," said Zuko. We spent the next month evolving my fire skills. I have learned more skills and ways to use fire as counterattacks as well. I even got myself a new outfit from the Fire Nation. I also grew some muscles. "Psst, Aariqua," said Korra, "Tell Nick that you think he's 'hawt'." "What?" asked Aariqua, "Why?" "Guys like to hear that they're hot!" said Korra. "Will you keep your voice down?" said Aariqua. We didn't know, but Uncle Johnson was watching us. "Why don't we give the boy a little surprise visit," he said, "Soul Killer, when I give the mark, you know what to do." "Yes sir," said Soul Killer.

We drove back to Cross Academy. "That was fun," I said. I stepped out and everyone came out. "Surprise!" said everyone, "Welcome home Nicholas!" Everyone planned a surprise party for my return from my month long training session. "The fire boy returns," said Corey. "Hey everyone," I said. Moments later we were in a dorm having some food. "You were really cool out there," said Aariqua, "I was glad I was able to come with you." She gave me a hug. Cousin Toadbert felt my muscles. "Have you been working out?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. Soul Killer was going around taking down the guards. Aariqua was cleaning some dishes. "You know Aariqua you're not getting any younger," said Toadbert, "Have you thought about marriage at all?" "Marriage?" she asked as she blushed, "I'm sure that's a few years away." "You never know," said Toadbert.

Someone knocked on the door. Corey answered it. It was Johnson. "I'm looking for Nicholas Shay," he said, "Someone told me she was at your house." I came up with some supplies. "Corey, I fixed your…." I said. I saw Uncle Johnson. "What's he doing here?" I asked. "I've come to take you home," said Johnson, "to Forest Road, where you belong." "Maybe I didn't make it clear," I said, "I'm not going back." "Yes you are," said Johnson. He started to transform into The Reaper. "Corey get down!" I said. I pushed him down just before Reaper shot a ball of fire at us. Aariqua heard noise downstairs and came down. Reaper saw her. "You're about to lost everything," he said. "No!" I said. I jumped on him and stopped him giving Aariqua time to morph. "Go, go Star Warrior!" said Aariqua. She morphed into the Rising Water Star Kid. I got off him and morphed into the Blazing Fire Star Kid. "Come on!" I said. I got out a sword and clashed at him. Corey managed to escape.

I pushed Reaper out the house. He summoned demons to assist him. Aariqua washed them away with her water skills she learned in Element Sorcery class. "Nice moves," I said. "Thanks," said Aariqua, "My grandma was right about this necklace." Reaper attacked me and I dodged. "You're not taking me back," I said, "This is where I belong." "You will come back," said Reaper, "Or I'm gonna make you!" He tried to attack Aariqua and I grabbed his sword. "Stay away from her!" I said. I punched him in the face. He pinned me down. "You shouldn't have done that," he said. He touched my forehead with his demon finger and planted nightmares in my head. I couldn't keep control of myself and he hit me with his scythe and I fell. I got back up. I kicked him and he fell out a window. "Soul Killer!" he said. Soul Killer entered the fight. "You again," I said. He pulled out a sword and tried attacking me. Aariqua went over to help me but Reaper grabbed her. "Not so fast," he said. He tried to punch her and she dodged. "I told Nicholas to stay away from girls and he chooses to disobey me," said Johnson.

Soul Killer and I were going toe to toe. "This city worships you like a hero," he said. "That's the idea," I said, "I am a hero." He tried to attack me and I dodged. "You wanted to be the hero," he said, "Now you gotta pay the price. He aimed his gun at one of my friends. "Oh no you don't!" I said. I kicked the gun away. Korra, Mako and Bolin helped Aariqua with the Reaper. "You kids are pathetic," he said. He did a dark magic trick and summoned demons from Hell. "Destroy them!" he said. Aariqua used her water skills to wash them away. Soul Killer threw me down on the ground. I got back up and he kicked my mask off. "NICHOLAAAAAAASSSSS!" said Aariqua. Soul Killed kicked me and I fell down. I spat blood out. "Think about this Nicholas," said Uncle Johnson, "Is staying with the future you have now really worth losing those that matter to you?"

"Get up," said Aariqua. "I'm always there to save them," I said, "I'll take you both on!" I started using my new fire skills to fight them. Soul Killer was about to stop me, but Maddy threw a disabling shrunken at his arm making it immobile. Reaper countered at me with his scythe and I dodged. I did another fire attack and half of his face got burnt. I kicked the scythe out of his hands and he fell down. "Its over freak," said Maddy. She was about to finish him off when she heard cackling. Kamek came back. "Did you miss me?" he asked. "You?" asked Natalie. "That's right," said Kamek, "I'm back and better than ever." He cut the shrunken off of Soul Killer's arm. Kamek threw a bomb at Aariqua and the others. "Chaos Control!" I said. I froze time and got everyone out of the blast radius before it could explode. "Are you guys OK?" I asked. "Yeah," said Aariqua.

I saw Reaper trying to get his scythe. Saria kicked it away. "Let this be a lesson," I said, "Don't screw with the Star Kids. Its all over Reaper." "Not just yet holmes," said Soul Killer. He kicked me and I fell on the ground. "Nicholas!" said Aariqua. He smacked her and she fell down on the floor. "Be lucky I don't kill you as well," said Soul Killer, "I mean after all…. I can't kill my ex." "Michael?" she asked. "You guessed it," said Soul Killer, "I was looking for you so we could start over. What do you think of my new body?" "It sucks," said Aariqua. "Well, if my new mechanical body holds no interest for you, then I shall have to give you a swift exit from the battlefield," he said as he got out his sword, "And a fast entrance into Hell!" He was about to finish her when I blocked with my sword. I kicked him in the face and he fell and flipped back up. "Think twice before you touch my girl!" I said. I clashed my sword with his and kept going at him. He kept swinging at me. "You're strong," said Soul Killer, "But not strong enough." He tried to attack me and I dodged. I ducked and did a sweep kick and tripped him.

I went over to help Aariqua up. "You sure know how to amaze me," she said, "Thanks for the save." "Don't mention it," I said. Suddenly Soul Killer plunged his sword through my chest. Aariqua and everyone else gasped in horror. "Game over," said Soul Killer. He pulled it out and kicked me down to the ground. I laid on the ground as if I was lifeless. "Nicholas," he said as he pulled a gun and aimed it at my head, "You can cheat in a sparring match all you want. But you can't. Cheat. Death."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Has Nicholas met his match? Will the Reaper succeed in destroying his nephew? Tune in and find out!


	5. Chapter 5 Master Core

Chapter 5: Master Core

(Disclaimer! In case I forgot it in the last few chapters. I owe nothing of Nintendo, Adventure Time, and not even The Legend of Korra!)

Sorry for the long wait my fans, school was keeping me busy and I had writers block.

For a second there was nothing. All I saw was pitch darkness. Then I started to hear voices. I woke up and everything was blurry. Then I saw Kai. "Rise and shine big boy," he said. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the Candy Kingdom Hospital," said Kai, "We had to carry you here when you were injured." "What about everyone else?" I asked, "Aariqua, Daisy." "They're fine," said Kai. "What's wrong with me?" I asked. "I swear to you dude, a lot of people made sure you were mobile again," said Kai, "The best doctors were here, you had the best." "Give me that mirror," I said. "I don't know if that's a good idea," said Kai, "They said the damage alone…." "I said give me that goddamn mirror!" I said as I took it. I looked at myself and saw a scar on my right eye. "Well, at least I can still see out of it," I said. "Yeah, good thing Zuko," said Kai. "Shut up," I said. I got out of the bed and walked around the hospital. Aariqua saw me. "Nick!" she said as she gave me a hug, "I was so worried about you." "How long have I been out?" I asked. "3 months," said Aariqua, "I was so worried about you." "What happened?" I asked.

"Michael was about to finish you off, but I stopped him before he could," said Aariqua, "He said that more like him were gonna be created, and that they would destroy everything." "Who's creating them?" I asked. "The Reaper," said Aariqua. "So that's what I saw," I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I saw two others that look like him but have different abilities similar to ours," I said, "But what I can't figure out is what they're made of." "Don't worry about it for now," said Aariqua, "You need to rest." "You're right," I said. I saw Marshall with Mavis. "Looks like those two are getting along pretty well," I said. "Yeah," she said as she took my hand.

Meanwhile…

Michael was looking out at the dark sky. "I could've finished that boy off if she hadn't interfered," he said. "Do not worry Soul Killer," said Zant, "You will have your chance to kill him, with a few helping hands." "What do you mean?" asked Michael. "I have found a substance that will create an army of unstoppable killer weapons," said Zant, "It was created from the Twilight Realm by a god known as Master Core." He held out a bottle with a dark substance. "One dose and you will be more powerful than you ever dreamed of." "It seems to want me," said Michael. "It wants to help you destroy your competition and everyone who tried to destroy you," said Zant, "But let's see how you handle him without it, and I'll see what I should do." "As you wish," said Michael, "When do I strike?" "Let's let the boy get stronger and then when the time is right, we will strike." "Very well," said Michael. Kamek was sharpening his blade. He remembered our fight at the Power Plant. "Just you wait boy," he said, "I will have my revenge."

We were walking around the Candy Kingdom. "So what's the story on your ex?" I asked. "He was not a good person," said Aariqua. "What did he do?" I asked. "He kept me to himself and was bragging that I was his girl," she said, "Then when we finally went on a date, he dumped me for another girl." "Oh my," I said. "Yeah," said Aariqua, "Now he's trying to take you from me. I don't want that to happen." "It won't," I said, "He's no match for me even as an android." I put my hand on hers and she smiled. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend," she said, "I love you." "I love you too," I said. "Finally out of that wheelchair," said Korra. She was walking by us. "You were in a wheelchair?" I asked. "Yeah," said Korra, "Those thugs put some kind of substance in me that made me immobile, but its finally out and I can move again." "That's good," said Aariqua, "Speaking of which, how's your arm?" "Its working good," I said, "At least I didn't break it."

Kai went to go find Jinora. "There you are," he said. She was blushing. "Um… Hi Kai," she said. "I need to ask a favor," he said. "Sure," said Jinora. Kirby and Chelsea were teasing me about the fact that I like you and….." said Kai, "I kinda showed off and said you were my girlfriend." She blushed. Tenzin was listening. "Don't say anything Tenzin," he said, "Your little girl is growing up now." "Y-y-you did?" she asked. "Yeah," said Kai, "If you hate me I understand." She hugged him. "Who said I hated you?" asked Jinora, "So what was the favor?" "Well, could you play along with the idea?" "Sure," said Jinora. "WOO-HOO!" shouted Tenzin. They both looked at him. "Um, finally got that fly," he said, "Jinora, a word. Please" "Yes Daddy," she said as she followed him. "I just want you to understand that when a girl becomes a woman she needs to take responsibility," said Tenzin. "Isn't that the man's responsibility?" asked Jinora. "Well yes, but…. I know you're growing up now," said Tenzin, "And you have my full support on this, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." "I love you too Daddy," said Jinora as she smiled.

"But just be careful how far you go," said Tenzin, "And that you are a strong airbender like your grandfather." "Yea," said Jinora. "And just to talk him into having s…" he said until Pema covered his mouth. "I think she gets it dear," said Pema, "Now run along." She went to go follow Kai and held his hand. "Those two are so cute together," said Saria. "Yeah," said Daisy, "Daisy wishes she had a boyfriend." Later we were in the Candy Kingdom Lab. "So if you take 3 years to train and master water bending and air bending, then the last year focus on Earth Bending, we can take on this new threat," said Princess Bubblegum. "I'm down for anything at this point," I said, "I'm not gonna lost to that guy again." "The more you learn, the stronger you will get in order to face him," said Korra, "But it won't be easy. It took me months to master air bending." "I like challenges," I said. "I'm coming with you," said Aariqua, "I wanna make sure you're safe." I smiled and said, "Ok." She hugged me. "Good luck fearless leader," said Natalie, "We're with you all the way."

**3 YEARS LATER…..**

Peppermint Butler was looking at a strange looking core. "After 3 years it is finally ready," he said. Some strange substance was surrounding it forming into a creature. "Unlimited power beyond limit," said Kamek, "This time, we will put an end to the Star Kids." "Time to bring the Star Kids back to their normal lives," said Zant. He did a magic trick and made a reptile like creature from the black substance. "What do you call this?" asked Earl. "Shadow Bugs," said Peppermint Butler, "They copy the power of others and makes a body from them. The Star Kids don't stand a chance." "We'll be seeing them soon enough," said Zant, "Its time to meet our destiny."

I was on the bottom of a plane taking a ride back to Seattle. "Are you at the drop zone?" asked Aariqua. "I'm already there," I said, "About to drop." I looked down. "Here we go," I said. I jumped down and started free falling. "This is the life!" I said. I was heading down to a river. "Remember the moves I taught you," said Aariqua. I did some handsigns and made a wave and landed on it while surfing on it with my bare feet. "Sweet!" I said. I was grinding on the waves and jumped off at the docks. "Nice job," said Aariqua, "You were amazing out there." "Thanks," I said. She gave me a hug. We started heading to the Star Hideout. Sam saw us. "Enter," he said, "Kneel, Star Kids." We both kneeled. "You have completed your training," he said, "The elements of Water, and Wind have been mastered." "That's right," I said, "Thanks to Aariqua I can do water attacks with the blink of an eye." "Have you gotten any information on these new enemies you faced 3 years ago?" asked Sam. "No," I said, "I haven't seen them since our last battle. But I plan to train and get ready in case I see him again."

"What about your team?" asked Sam. "I plan to train them and get them ready for when they return," I said. "Good," said Sam, "Because until you can learn to act as a team, you are forbidden to fight them." "Yes sir," I said. "I've missed you boy," said Sam as he gave me a hug. "I missed you too master," I said. Saria saw us. "Hey," she said. "Hey," I said. "Welcome back dude," she said as she gave me a handshake. Daisy saw me. "Big brother!" she said as she gave me a hug, "Is Daisy dreaming?" "No sis," I said. "Good," said Daisy, "Daisy had nightmares about birthday parties." The next day I was heading to Aariqua's house and saw her step dad. "Just the man I wanted to see," he said, "You know, Aariqua tells me you're busy with training, but hey, better late than never." "I'll say," I said, "So is everything planned?" "You bet," he said, "I've called the best stores possible to make this a special day." "Cool," I said, "Thanks for everything you're helping me with Mr. Sellers." "No problem," he said, "Now go win yourself a bride."

I was walking around town to find the jewelry store that he told me about. "Cheap suits," said someone. I went over to him. "Cheap suits, cheap suits," he said, "Cheap suits, cheap suits." "How cheap?" I asked. "Cheap suits," he said. "Cheap as hell?" I asked. I was wearing a nice red suit and red tie. "She'll really dig this," I said. Korra saw me. "Aren't you looking sharp," she said. "Its for something special," I said, "You know our graduation is coming up right?" "Yeah," said Korra. "Well…" I said. I whispered something in her ear. "No way!" she said. "That's right," I said, "But don't tell anybody." "You got it," said Korra. I was walking around and finally saw Aariqua. "Hi babe," she said. She was blushing when she saw me in my suit. "You look really nice," she said. "Thanks," I said.

Meanwhile the strange reptilian creature was being released. "Its time for you to wreak havoc on this city," said Zant, "Kamek, you go with it." "Very well," said Kamek. We were sitting on a bench looking at the stars. "It feels really good to be back in the city," I said. "Yeah," said Aariqua, "I'm really amazed with the training you completed." "Thanks," I said, "We keep this up and we'll be ready in no time." I was looking at a blue ring I got from the store. "Nicholas," said Aariqua, "Tell me you love me." "I love you," I said, "I love you very much. I always have." We kissed. "This is gonna be really good," said Daisy. I drove Aariqua home and then headed back to the apartment. I saw my mom at the front door. "Toadbert said you had something to tell me," said my mom, "What is it?" "Its Aariqua," I said. She felt my face. I started to smile.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me," I said. "Oh Nicholas!" she said as she gave me a big hug. Later she was cooking something for me. "The day your father asked me to marry him, we were so young, and so scared," she said, "And I loved him with all my heart." "You said yes right?" I asked. "No," she said, "I wanted to say yes, but I said no." "Why?" I asked. "Because I wasn't ready, in fact he wasn't either," she said, "So we took time and looked forward to it." "Being a husband is a big responsibility," said Toadbert, "A man needs to be understanding and trust his wife with her decision to help you no matter what. Can you do that?" "Yeah," I said. "Then you have our blessing," said my mom. "But I'm not sure how I should make the approach," I said. "Well, I'm not sure how I should tell you bud," he said. "Your father did an amazing move to propose to me," said my mom, "It changed both our lives." "What was it?" I asked.

"After our graduation in College, he brought me to the front of the stage," she said, "He asked me to close my eyes and I did, then he told me to open them." "Ok," I said. "When I opened them, I saw this beautiful ring he brought and put it on my finger and asked me to be his bride," said my mom, "I was so amazed." She gave me an old ring. "There's no gem on it, but you can find one," she said, "Now I trust you with this ring." I took it and smiled. "I'll take it," I said. She gave me a hug. "I just know you'll be a great husband to her," she said.

A guard in GSI was on patrol and walking around the building. Kamek was flying there. "Time to collect the final ingredient to our weapon," he said, "But first let's do some home cleaning." He took out a bob-omb and threw it in the building. It exploded taking out one of the guards. More guards appeared. "What was that?" asked one of them. They heard laughter. "Your services here are no longer required," said Kamek. He threw small blades at them taking them down. One of them tried to shoot him and he dodged. He jumped off his broom and started fighting them. None of them were a match for him.

Paster Brown came in. "What's going on here?" he asked. He saw Kamek. "Who are you?" "You don't even remember," said Kamek, "4 years ago you gave me the formula and cured me." He suddenly remembered. "Carl?" he asked. "In the living flesh," he said, "Where is Master Core?" "I have no idea what you mean," said Pastor Brown. "Don't play that game," said Kamek. A blade appeared from his broom. "I tried to tell you about the side effects," said Pastor Brown. Luna was watching. "Side effects?" asked Kamek, "These are gifts I now have. And now I'm going to use them." He grabbed him and brought him high in the sky. "You ruined my life," he said, "So now I'm going to end yours." "Please!" said Pastor Brown, "Have mercy!" "You were right," he said as he grabbed his neck, "The fall is fast and steep." He threw him down and laughed. He then went down and found the Master Core. "Its finally ready," he said.

He was about to take it when Luna stopped him. "Not so fast!" she said. Kamek took a blade and started fighting her. "You're no match for me," he said She dodged him as he swung it at her. She did a sweep kick and tripped him. "Very good Luna," said Kamek, "But not good enough." He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the floor. Luna kicked him in the back. "You'll never take the core!" she said. "Oh, but I will," he said, "And there will be no one to stop me!" He sprayed some gas at her and she fell to the floor. Kamek grabbed the core and flew off. "Its finally ours," he said.


	6. Silly Moments With Daisy

French Narrator: And now its time for "Silly Moments With Daisy", the part of the fan fiction where Daisy comes out and has a silly moment.

Daisy: Hi Everyone! Welcome to "Silly Moments with Daisy". Today we'll be playing a game called, "Date That Chick". Behind these curtains there are 3 girls, and the player chooses that girl based on her actions and words and goes for a date. Here to play, I went back in time and found a special guest. Sokka!

(Sokka appears on stage)

Sokka: You look just like my sister

Daisy: Everyone says that. Now, let's begin.

Girl #1: That guy looks so hot, I love how he throws his boomerang

Sokka: Um…. Thanks?

Girl #2: Sokka, even though I am engaged to marry, I still have feelings for you. Come with me, and someday we may see the moon.

Sokka: (Blushes)

Daisy: Very tempting

Girl #3: Sokka, I've been in love with you since the first day I laid eyes on you. You actually looked cute as a woman (giggles)

Sokka: I think I found the one

Daisy: So do you think you found the one, buddy?

Sokka: I think so.

Daisy: So will it be, Bachelorette #1, #2, or #3?

Sokka: #3!

Daisy: And you get a surprise date with… Saria!

Saria: (Rips the curtains open) WHAT?!

(Suki and Yue come out laughing)

Sokka: Were you two a part of this?!

Suki: Yeah, you may be a little mad but it was worth it.

Saria: Daisy you are so dead!

(Saria chases Daisy across the stage)

(Katara Laughs)

Sokka: Katara, I'm gonna kill you! I am so not happy with this! (Chases her around)

Katara: You're never happy! (Laughs)

French Narrator: This has been "Silly Moments With Daisy". Tune in next time to see Daisy do something silly like…..

(Saria runs into the camera and break it)

French Narrator: Never mind


	7. New Hero Team

Hello Fanfiction Readers. I'm thinking about making a new story with a team of heroes and crossing over characters from other anime and or cartoons! So I decided to turn this into a little contest. Of course Nicholas and the new rising water Star Kid Aariqua are gonna be a part of it, but I need at least 6 more members to make the full team. So I need your votes. The top 6 will be in the new dream team. Here are the choices:

Eva Wei (Oban Star Racers)

Edward Elric: (Full Metal Alchemist)

Monkey D Luffy: (One Piece)

Robin (Fire Emblem)

Lucina (Fire Emblem)

Shulk (Xenoblade Chroniclez)

Delsin Rowe (Infamous Series)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Naruto (Naruto Series)

Link (Legend of Zelda)

Marcus Damon (Digimon Data Squad)

Finn The Human (Adventure Time)

Little Mac (Punch Out)

Goku Jr. (Dragon Ball)

Korra (The Legend of Korra)

DK (Donkey Kong)

The Top 6 will be in the new team of heroes I am creating. Choose wisely! I will be taking in votes for the entire week! Thanks for the help in advance


	8. Chapter 8 GSI's New Look

Chapter 6: The new face of GSI

We were up on a rooftop. "Ok, I'll bite," said Maddy, "What are we doing up here?" "I told Sam I'd get our team into shape again," I said. "Hey, Daisy's been training," said Daisy, "Since you were gone Daisy's video game scores have tripled." "Right, and while you've been playing games little sister, this Sheik has been going around like some vigilante," I said, "But once we're back in business things are gonna start changing." "You're the one who went AWOL, and Sheik has just been picking up your slack while you were training," said Maddy, "Crime never took a break. You did." "Hey, Daisy thinks we should make some new costumes," said Daisy, "I don't know how long this costume's gonna last me." "Right Daisy, you keep forgetting that the battle scars disappear after we power down," said Saria, "Have you seen the shit that Daisy does." We heard a loud growl. "What the hell was that?" asked Daisy. We saw a creature at the Space Needle.

From the distance Natalie saw Kamek. "Alright wizard boy," said Natalie, "Grab your wand and let's dance." "Natalie wait," I said, "Sam told us not to fight!" "Wizard boy," said Daisy as she laughed. I followed them. "Alright, but we're only here for training," I said. "You know what Daisy says, train by doing it," said Daisy. "Daisy when have you ever said that," said Izzy. We saw a monster covered in some kind of mysterious dust. "Well looks like Sheik beat us to it," said Saria. We saw Sheik fighting off the monster with other Sheikahs. "Do you think we should help her?" asked Natalie. "And what?" asked Daisy, "Risk her thinking we're the bad guys? Daisy would rather sit back and watch the show. What do you say to that big brother?" "I say we stop talking and kick some ass!" said Maddy as she got out her ax. She went out and battled the monster.

I went after her. "I gotta get some new friends," said Saria as she followed us. Sheik saw me. "You!" she said. She tried to hit me with her sword. "I think we're going on wrong sides," I said as I blocked her, "We're trying to help her." "Never!" she said, "Team, to GSI." They followed her. "Wait," I said, "Who are you working for?!" I watched them go to GSI. "Nick, we could use some help!" said Daisy. I went over to help them. The monster somehow teleported to another area by splitting his atoms. "What the hell?" I asked. It formed into another version of me. "Now that's playing dirty," said Aariqua. It tried to attack her and I blocked. "Back off jack!" I said as I kicked it in the face. Maddy and Izzy tried an attack from behind but it sensed it and dodged. "What is this thing?" asked Natalie. "I don't know," said Izzy, "But its tough no doubt." Natalie tried trapping it in a force field. "That was too easy," she said. It broke out. "Like I said!" said Natalie, "Too damn easy!" It attacked us again and we kept dodging. "Does anyone have any other moves?" I asked. "Just this," said Natalie. She and Maddy screamed.

"Look!" said Saria. She saw some people on gliders surrounding the beast. "Get down!" I said. We all jumped away. They circled the beast and pinned it down with some kind of ropes. "That looks like the material used on my chain shooters," I said. They put it in some kind of flying truck and it flew off to GSI. "Who were those guys?" I asked. "I don't know, but the Star Kids are back in action!" said Daisy, "But we could do better next time. We headed back home. The next day we told Sam what happened. Needless to say he expected it to happen. "This is why I was worried," said Sam, "There are new forces coming out after us and we must be ready. We cannot fight them if we continue to fight each other." "I understand," I said. "You must learn to act as a team Nicholas," he said, "You cannot carry the weight on your own shoulders." "He's right," said Saria, "We're here to help whether you need it or not." "Thanks guys," I said. Aariqua and I were watching something on TV. "Looks like GSI is having some changes done," I said. "Yeah," she said. She snuggled with me.

Luna went to the stage. "For 3 years the crime spree has been growing in our city of Seattle," said Luna, "People are on two different sides. One side thinks they're training with Avatar Korra." "Very true," said Saria. "Another side thinks they've abandoned us," said Luna, "Well until the day they return which I know they will. Am I right?" The crowd cheered. "The Star Kids would never leave us," said someone, "I saw one of them take care of a crime." "Anyways, there are squadrons from GSI taking care of the dirt," said Luna, "Ladies and Gentleman, the Subcon Squad!" A group of soldiers with some kind of battle armor showed up. "These battle suits were made by none other than my dad, Elvin Gadd," said Luna. "Thank you," said Elvin as he came up. "Here to celebrate this new squadron is a man who has decided to take over with the special projects," said Elvin, "Please welcome Mr. Damon Diamond!" A man with a green suit came up. "Thank you," he said, "It is an honor to serve in one of the finest companies in Seattle, and believe me there will be great changes coming up."

"Who's the fat guy?" asked Daisy. "He's taking over GSI's special projects area," said Natalie. "I will be having a dinner party tomorrow night and everyone is invited." Colleen took a look at him. "There's something odd about that guy," she said. "I'm sure he doesn't seem evil," I said, "He's just eaten too much chicken wings." "Enough of the fat jokes," said Natalie. "It was a great honor creating these weapons for our soldiers, but that was just the beginning," said Damon, "I understand the Star Kids are doing their job, but when they face a threat they cannot overcome, they will need extra help." The audience cheered. Later I was looking out at the sky at night. "Is something bothering you sweetie?" asked Aariqua. "Its just been so long since Seattle saw us in action," I said, "I wonder if they even need us anymore." "Don't think like that," she said, "I know they're all excited about the Subcon Squad but they'll always have a special place for us." She kissed my cheek. "Well at least we'll be able to meet him up front," I said.

"Yeah, Luna had us play for the party going on," said Aariqua, "Can't have a party without music." "Yeah," I said. "But you know what I can't wait to see?" she asked. "What?" I asked. "How much that guy eats," said Aariqua. "I can only imagine," I said, "And how much he may pass gas after his meal." I did an armpit fart. Aariqua laughed. She did one too. "Now that's funny," I said. "Are you gonna keep doing that all night?" asked Saria as she turned on a light, "Do it right." She did an armpit fart. "Please," said Jake, "You kids today. Do it like this." He did one. "Come on, what are you, 4?" asked Mako, "This is how a man does it." He did one. "You guys are so immature," said Natalie, "This is how you do it." She did one. "Weak," said Korra, "This is how a woman does it." She did one. "Get a load of this," said Ami. She did a fart, but not with her arm. It was so loud the whole city heard. "Ami, we were using our arms," I said. "Oops," said Ami. A cop smelled it. "Lady please," he said, "See a doctor!" He fainted.

The next day I was getting my guitar and amp and put it in the car. "Well that's the last of it," I said. Aariqua came to me in a white shirt, black tie, and a blue suit jacket and hat. "You look amazing," I said. "Thanks," she said, "But the jacket seems a little too much." She took it off. I got a nosebleed. She smelled the blood and licked it off. "You're so cute," she said. "Yeah," I said. She kissed my cheek and said ,"You look nice too." "Thanks," I said. We went to the car with the others. She snuggled with me and I smiled. "You two look cute together," said Saria. "Yeah," I said. Moments later we were at the Fancy Flower where there was a big party going on. "They don't call it the Fancy Flower for nothing," I said. We were walking in and bringing our equipment. We saw Tenzin bring his sky bison down. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo went inside. "Looks like your kids are growing up," I said. "Yes," said Tenzin, "It's a sad thing letting your kids grow."

We went to the stage. We were playing an arrangement of Take 5. "Good guitar tone," said Aariqua. I smiled and did my solo. It was time for a break after playing 4 songs. "There's Luna," said Aariqua, "Let's ask her what she knows about these new operations." I went over to her. "Hey guys," said Luna. "What's up?" I asked, "I saw you on TV." "Yep," said Luna, "Looks like GSI is creating some new changes. Starting with the Subcon Squad." "That's some pretty cool armor," I said. "Yeah," said Luna. "But I noticed they had the same material from my chain shooters." "Same here," said Aariqua.

"I guess they were inspired by the way you fight," said Luna. "I have a hunch that Diamond is up to something sinister," said Colleen, "I don't think I can trust him." "Luna, do you know what he's doing?" I asked. "He won't tell," said Luna, "But you're right about one thing. He's up to something." Someone came to give us some drinks. "So what do you know so far about this Subcon Squad?" asked Aariqua, "How did they come to be?" "Well, after 3 years of your absence, Diamond came to our city and saw what became of it," said Luna, "He figured it could use some rebuilding." "I see," I said. Saria saw some people go to a basement. "Nick," she said, "Look." I saw them go down. "I'll be right back," I said. I followed them in stealth mode. They had some waiters held hostage. "Time for the Reaper to make sure no one talks about this project," said one of them. "Not if I can help it," I said. I morphed into Kasai. "A little party going on?" I asked, "And you didn't invite me?" "But out, fire boy!" said one of them. "Gladly," I said, "But not before I take you creeps out." They tried to hit me and I dodged.

One of them attacked me with a wrench and I blocked them. "Nice try," I said. I tripped him, "But I'm stronger than the last time we met." One of them tried to hit me again and I knocked them out with my new and improved fire attacks. I sensed something coming. "Maddy's earth lesson," I said. "Remember," said her voice, "You can tell when someone's coming from their footsteps on the ground." A giant muscle man was coming at me and I dodged. Moments later I tied them up with my chain shooters. "Now to leave the trash to the cops," I said. I came back up. "What happened?" asked Aariqua. "Just a couple of low lives trying to take hostages," I said. I saw Damon Diamond coming this way. "There he is," said Colleen. "Sure knows how to make an entrance," said Saria. I went to confront him. One of his bodyguards got in the way. "Back off punk," he said. "Should I tell someone that there's some thugs tied up in the basement?" I asked. "Its ok," said Damon, "I like this guy's boldness."

He shook my hand. "My god he's strong," I said in my head. "You're one of those students from Cross Academy," he said. "That's right," I said, "Nicholas Shay." "I'll have to ask that you don't reveal this to anybody around here," said Damon, "A criminal could hear. They wanna make people scared to support the anti crime efforts." "But what if they try this stunt again and even get away with it?" I asked. "They won't," said Damon. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. "I mean the Subcon Squad will get them," said Damon. "But they weren't able to catch these creeps," I said, "Not them, the police and not even the Star Kids…" "Do not mention that name around my presence," said Damon, "The Star Kids." "What's your beef with them?" "They fancy themselves heroes, but they've let crime run rampant all over Seattle for 3 years," said Damon, "If he hasn't caught the main villain behind this act, he's probably scared, or just doesn't care about it."

"That's not true," I said, "They're after the same thing as you and the Subcon Squad are." "Well then how come he keeps himself busy with catching small time crooks?" asked Damon. "That's because he hasn't heard the crime go on yet," I said. "Exactly," said Damon, "The only way these villains will be stopped is through the Subcon Squad, and they're just as good as those has-been heroes." "Has- been?" said my inner self, "I'll show you has-been you fat-ass turkey!" "Now if you'll excuse me young man, I have deals to make and you're in the way." He walked away. "Daisy doesn't like that guy," said Daisy, "He's an ass Hole." "I'll say," I said. He went to his car and drove to GSI. "I better follow that guy," I said. Aariqua and I went to the top of the building and morphed into Kasai and Mizu. She got on my back and I swung from rooftop to rooftop. Saria found a car and stopped it. She saw Damon's limo drive away." "Listen man," she said, "Follow that limo. Wherever it goes you follow." He didn't start the car. "You're not moving!" said Saria, "This is the opposite of chasing!" The guy spoke in some kind of strange language. "What?" she asked. He spoke again. "I will slap you if you don't move this goddamn car." He spoke again. Saria took out some money. "Understand that?" asked Saria. "Yes," he said. "Then move!" said Saria. It followed the limo.


	9. Chapter 9 The Great Wart

Chapter 7: The Great Wart

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo, Adventure Time, The Legend of Korra or any quotes you may recognize!)

Aariqua and I landed on the top of GSI. "Aariqua, you wait here and call the other Star Kids, and Korra and Finn," I said, "I'll look for the fat man." I went inside GSI and saw him. "There he is guys," I said. I peeked at the door. "So the preparations are complete then?" asked Kamek. "Done and done," said Damon. "Excellent," said Kamek, "As long as you do as I say, I'll make sure your weapons are up and running every time." He shook his hand. "Good doing business with you, Damon Diamond," said Kamek. "I'm always available when it comes to a deal," said Damon. His Star-droids were being activated. "All I want is the head of the Star Kids' leader and all will be good," said Kamek. "I knew it," I said, "He's in an alliance with Kamek and his so called team!" "It is time," said Damon, "Now the world will see that the Star Kids services are no longer required."

"Not if I can help it!" I said. I smashed the doors open. "Aha!" I said. "Kasai!" said Damon. "The jig is up Wart-face!" I said. "Trespassing," said Wart, "I should've known you'd have the gull to sneak into my lair." "Cut the act," I said, "You know why I'm here. You're planning to make us look bad just so you can look like the hero." "Watch yourself boy," said Damon. "Kill him already," said Kamek, "I have stuff to do." He flew off laughing. He took his cane out. "You're gonna regret this," he said. "Bring it on Sumo Soldier," I said. I tried attacking him and he dodged. "You call that an attack?" he asked. I tried kicking him and he grabbed my leg and threw me. "No fair!" I said. "Who said life was fair boy?" he asked. "Enough of the boy stuff!" I said. I ran up to him and did a barrage of punches. He grabbed my arms and tried to crush them. "I'll have you know that I know many styles of martial arts," said Damon, "Including sumo wrestling, Karate, and Kung Fu." I kicked him in the face and got free.

I tried to hold him down with my chain shooters but they wouldn't work. "Damn it!" I said. He tried attacking me with his cane. I dodged him. "If you can't hit your opponent it doesn't matter how long that stick of yours is," I said, "What are your motives anyway?" "To show these people the true criminal you are," said Damon, "However, I have a vendetta at night." "I get that," I said, "So you're trying to make yourself look like the hero and make us look bad to the public," I said. "Something like that," said Damon, "But not to become a crime boss. Heavens no." "Then what for then?!" I asked. "Its all part of business," said Damon, "At night I'm not Damon Diamond. I'm…. What was that name you called me?" "Sumo Solder?" I asked. "No the other thing," said Damon, "Wart… Yeah. I'm the great Wart!" He grabbed me and threw me down. "I have a meeting to go to with tons of food," said Wart, "And clobbering you will help me build my appetite." "In your dreams fat-ass!" I said. I tried attacking him and he grabbed my arm and threw me to a window and it broke. "Say goodnight boy," said Wart, "Because this will be the last night you'll ever live!"

He threw me down the building. "Good riddance boy," he said. When he went back inside I climbed back up and went to safety. Aariqua caught up to me. "What happened?" she asked. "Wart's teamed up with Carl," I said, "This is all a trap." "So Colleen was right," said Aariqua. We headed back home. Luna was repairing my arm after it got busted a little. "At least its not completely busted," she said as she was redoing some screws, "Try moving it," I moved it and it was working fine. "Thanks again," I said. "Don't mention it," said Luna. "Now that your arms back, we should think of a plan on how we're gonna take on the Wart," said Maddy. "How can we?" asked Saria, "He's got soldiers and everything and we don't have anything." "We have the avatar," I said, "And she actually knew the guy." "She did?" asked Daisy.

"Actually Lin did," said Korra, "I just met him when she brought me along on a mission." "Ah," said Daisy. "There's gotta be some way we can show everyone that Wart is the enemy," said Saria. "Look," said Natalie, "Things are gonna be like this for a while, so let's just see how things go." Its been a few months and people are starting to take drastic measures to keep the city safe from a "Threat" that is soon to come. Wart and his minions were in the process of creating androids to represent Kasai. "Now this is what I call craftsmanship," he said, "This soldier will be a bigger one than the original one was." "Or will be," said Carl, "Master Core will power these soldiers and turn them into real fighting machines." "Find the boy," said Reaper, "Its time he met his maker." Carl activated a tracking device and they finally found us. "There they are," said Reaper, "Deploy the Star Kid droid." "But sir…" said someone. "That's an order," said Wart.

We were driving to the city to tell Professor Elvin what Wart was planning. The Star Kid Droid was heading straight for us. "There they are," said Wart, "Engage." Carl smirked. It jumped out into the street and started tearing up cars. "We are in control of them aren't we?" asked Wart. "Yes sir," said someone. "Carry on," said Wart. "What's that?" asked Natalie. "I don't know," I said, "But it looks like bad news." The droid fired missles at the car. "Jump!" I said. We all got out the car. The droid looked at me. "Target acquired," it said. "Target?" I asked. It went after me and I got my sword out. "Who sent you?" I asked. "My leader!" said the Kasai Droid. It kicked the sword out of my hand. Korra did an earth bending technique to get it off me. It fired more missiles and we jumped out the way. I grabbed one of the missiles before it could reach anyone or anything. "Take that droid offline now," said Wart. "We can't," said someone. "Why?" asked Wart. Soul Killer was controlling it from a secret room. "Time to die!" he said.

I shot a big fireball that formed into a phoenix. The droid split its atoms and went right behind me and kicked me. I kicked it in the face before it could attack me again and quickly got back up. "You're not a Star Kid," I said, "You have no soul!" I plunged my sword through its chest. "That is why I have no fear," said the droid, "Now die!" It tried to attack me again, but Aariqua stopped it. She froze its feet. The droid broke the ice and headed straight for her. Saria hit the droid with her deku stick. "Come on tough guy!" said Saria. She was charging to do a wind attack. The droid analyzed her move and copied it and did it right before she could. "What the hell?" asked Natalie, "How did that freak do that?" "It doesn't matter," I said, "Its going down!" I started fighting it. "Is that all you got?" asked the droid. "Not likely!" I said. It flew at me and I dodged. "Get back here coward!" I said. I started flying and the others followed me. We were heading to some kind of fortress built behind GSI. "This ends here!" I said. "Not exactly," said the droid. It snapped its fingers and Rocky Wrench, Kamek and Soul Killer came out. "Alright then," I said. They all came at me and I held my own against them. "You really think you can win?" asked Kamek, "There's 4 of us and only one of you!" Someone ran super fast around them giving me time to get up. "Make that two!" said someone. It was Aariqua's sister Tanara. "Make that two!" she said. "You kids are pathetic!" said Kamek. Someone did a super sonic scream and stunned them. It was her other sister Tiara. "Three!" she said. "No one is gonna kill our sister's future husband!" said Tanara. I blushed.

I morphed into Kasai. "Now the party begins," I said. I went after the Kasai droid. "Come on!" it said. It did an earth style attack and I blocked with air bending. "Saria's training sure paid off," I said. I got out my star weapon. "Star Fire Sword!" I said. He copied my move. "I know your every move Kasai," it said, "You're just as weak as you were before." "How do you know me?" I asked. "You think I was created?" it said, "No. I was rewired. Let me show who I really am." He took off his mask. "Noatak," I said. "That's right," said Noatak, "I was assumed dead, but my body was found and I was created into the soldier I am now." He tried to attack me and I dodged. "Now I'm gonna finish what I started," he said. Natalie did a super sonic scream and stunned him giving me time to pin him with my chain shooters. "Nice try tough guy," I said. "Looks like we came just in time," said Korra. Kamek flew in with his broom and knocked Natalie over.

She tried to get up but he kept hitting her. He hit her again and she was close to falling. "Time to die!" said Kamek. He knocked her off the cliff. I jumped down and tried to catch her. Kamek shot a ball of magic at me and knocked me down. I pressed on my chain shooter and caught her. Natalie was climbing up. "Hurry!" I said, "I don't know how long I can hold this!" She was climbing up. "Oh no you don't!" said Kamek. He swooped down and cut the chain making her fall.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. I realized that Natalie fell down the bottomless pit. I climbed back up and screamed in rage. Carl saw me. "Still alive are you?" he asked. I jumped at him but Soul Killer stopped me. "Not so fast boy!" he said. He kicked me in the face and I fell and dropped my sword. "Now I'm gonna make sure you stay away from my girl once and for all!" he said. He grabbed my neck and started choking me. Aariqua hit him with her staff. "Let him go!" she said. He tried to attack and she dodged. Kamek was about to attack me with his wand but it was damaged. "It must be broken," he said, "No matter." "MURDERER!" I said. I jumped on his broomstick and we were fighting. I pushed him at brick walls hoping he would fall. "You killed my friend!" I said, "Now you're gonna pay!" The broomstick was flying down. "If I die, you're going with me!" I said. He pushed me off but I landed safely. "You'll pay Carl!" I said, "Even if I have to chase you forever, you'll pay!"

Rocky Wrench stopped me. "Not so fast boy," he said, "Time to settle the score from earlier. He pulled out machine guns in his weaponized armored suit and fired at me and I dodged. I did some Earth style attacks to take down his armored suit. "You're not gonna stop me!" I said. I jumped and punched the horn off.

Aariqua and Soul Killer were fighting. "You're mine!" said Soul Killer, "If I can't have you, no one can!" Aariqua blocked his attacks. "My heart belongs to Nicholas now!" she said, "I'll never come back to you!" I saw Aariqua fighting him and went over to help her. "Oh no you don't!" said Carl. He grabbed me and clawed my waist and I screamed in pain. I kicked him and he fell off his broom. Soul Killer kicked her in the face and she dropped her staff. "You interfere with my mission, your life is done!" he said. "NOOOOO!" I said. I stabbed him in the chest and split his body in half while pulling the sword up. "Stay the hell away from her!" I said. I helped her up. "I thought I'd save you for a change," I said. Jinora and Kai were getting the hostages to safety. "Alright, let's get outta here," said Korra. Rocky Wrench came charging at them. "Naga!" said Korra. Naga went head first at Rocky Wrench and clawed his weaponized armor. "Get off me you mutt!" he said.

Soul Killer was still moving. "You think that's gonna get rid of me?!" he said, "I'm invincible!" He grabbed my neck and I kicked him and he let go. He was about to finish me off when Aariqua blocked him with her staff "Go to hell," said Aariqua. She kicked him and he fell into the bottomless abyss of fire. Carl came down and swooped me. "Let go of me!" I said. I elbowed him until he let go, then I kicked him and he fell. "You die!" I said. I impaled the blade in his arm and busted it. "You're going to pay for this!" I said. Carl went after me but was stopped. I was blood bending him. He fell to the floor. "If I die, your girlfriend is coming with me," he said. He summoned his broomstick to attack her. "No!" I said, "Not this time. I grabbed it with my chain shooter and swung it at him. It impaled him and pushed him to the wall. He was coughing up blood and spitting it out.

With his last breath he said, "Now you're one of them…." He fell to the floor lifeless. I saw one of Wart's cameras and got a pistol. "Show's over mother fuckers," I said. I shot the saw everything. "Now we know how strong he is," he said, "Its time to take matters into my own hands." He went over to Master Core. "What are you doing?" said someone, "That stuff is highly infected." "I'll take my chances," said Reaper. He touched it and his body started to transform. "Yes!" he said, "The unlimited power is now finally mine! Nothing will me this time, nothing!" Aariqua hugged me. "Don't listen to him," she said, "You're not a murderer." She kissed me. "Wart's gonna pay for this," I said, "I'm gonna find that sick bastard, and I'm gonna kill him."

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	10. Chapter 10 The Reaper's Last Laugh

Chapter 8: The Reaper's Last Laugh

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo, Korra, Adventure Time, or any quotes you may recognize!)

I was looking at Natalie's Bracelet on her grave and a picture of the two of us as kids in Horror Town. "You said I shouldn't trust the guy, but I didn't listen," I said, "And I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through." I pulled out some chain from my chain shooters and made a rope out of it. "But I swear to you," I said, "That bastard's gonna pay." I went off to GSI to find him. Some of the Subcon soldiers got in my way. "Where is he?" I asked. "Freeze!" said one of them. He tried to shoot me, but I got out of the way. "Where is he?!" I said. I punched one of them hard. More tried to hold me down but I got away. "I'm not gonna stop until I find him!" I said. More tried to surround me. "Enough!" I said. I jumped up into the sky and charged for a powerful blow and landed like a meteor. A car fell and almost hit someone. "Chaos Control!" I said. I froze time and caught him. I kept going to GSI. More people cheered me on as I made my way to GSI. "Go get em Kasai!" said someone. I climbed GSI's tower to make it to the top. Wart was looking at the city. "Now the world will know the menace the Star Kids truly are," he said.

I was taking out guards while going to the top. I kicked the doors to Wart's office down. "Finally found you," I said. "You made it," said Wart, "I was beginning to think you were a coward to face me." "Don't talk shit to me," I said. I went at him and he threw me to a wall. "I can do this all day!" I said. I tried attacking him again. Meanwhile Aariqua, Korra and Naga were heading to where I was. "We have to get to him before its too late," said Aariqua, "Reaper was using Wart as a pawn the whole time." "If he kills him, he'll never know the truth!" said Korra, "Come on Naga, pick up the pace!" Naga ran faster. I kept fighting Wart. He picked me up and threw me to the ground. He picked me up again and threw me at a table. "It's a shame you won't be alive to see what becomes of Seattle," said Wart, "When I'm threw with you the Star Kids will be no more." He came over to me. "Now its time we saw who's behind the mask," he said. He took it off and saw my face. He started laughing.

"The jazz musician from the party?" he asked, "This is too rich." I got back up. "Now you know who's been stopping you," I said. "So you're the one who's been starting this killing spree," said Wart. "Its not a killing spree if I'm saving people and sparing your horde of soldiers," I said, "But I might start with one to avenge my friend." "I have no idea what you mean boy," he said, "But if anyone is gonna die today, it will be you." He tried to attack me again and I dodged. Aariqua and Korra made it to the top. Korra earth bended the door open. They saw me fighting him. "Nicholas stop!" said Aariqua. I saw her. "More people to come to your grave!" he said. He went after her and I grabbed him and forced him down. He pushed me off and tried to hit me with his cane. I jumped around dodging him. He tried to kick me and I slid behind him and kicked his knee caps and he fell. "Why are you doing this?" he asked."You know goddamn well why!" I said, "You killed my friend Natalie." "The ghost kid?" asked Wart, "I had no idea this would happen." "I'm not falling for it," I said while charging fire in my hand, "She was like a sister to me and because of you, she was killed! You and Kamek did this!" "Kamek just wanted you," said Wart, "I had no idea he would kill her."

If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive!" I said, "You took an important person from my life, so now I'm gonna end yours!" I kicked him and he fell out of a window and grabbed on to a cliff. He looked down and saw a bunch of cars. People were watching. "It would be a damn shame if you fell down there fat man," I said. I was about to talk away when something stopped me. "You're not gonna let him fall are you?" said a voice. A shoulder angel in appeared in the form of Toadbert. "Shoulder angel?" I asked. "Don't listen to that guy," said another voice. A shoulder devil in the form of Yumi appeared. "He's trying to lead you down the path of pure heart," she said, "But I'll lead you down the path that rocks." "Oh screw off," said the angel. "You screw off," said the devil. "You," said the angel. "I got 3 reasons why you should just walk away," said the devil, "#1, look at that guy with his sissy music thing." "We've been through this," said the angel, "It's a harp and you know it." "Right," said the devil, "That's a harp…. And that's a dress." "Robe!" said the angel. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "If you let him die like that people will see you as a killer," said the angel, "And what will Aariqua think if you did that?" I looked at my hands and heard Natalie's voice. "Your hands weren't made to kill," she said, "They were to help."

I jumped over to him and gave him his hand and pulled him up. "You…. Saved me," he said, "Why?" "Because no one deserves the death of a beast," I said, "Now where's the Reaper." "He's created a fortress over there," he said, "But there's guards everywhere." "I'll take my chances," I said. "Why not just run?" he asked, "Just disappear." "Because this is my responsibility," I said, "Not my choice. And I have a little score to settle with him." Some Subcon Soldiers aimed guns at us. "Hold your fire!" said Wart, "He's on our side now." "Where did he get all this power from?" asked Korra. He showed us to a secret room at the roof of GSI. "He took some of the power from Master Core and now he became the most powerful demon," said Wart. I looked at it. "So this is responsible for so many deaths," said Aariqua. "There's only one way to end this," I said, "We have to destroy it." "You think destroying it will stop him?" asked Wart, "He's become far too powerful for that to happen." I looked at it and thought of two choices. If I destroy it, I won't be strong enough to take the Reaper down for good. I'll still be the weak person I was 3 years ago. But if I activate it, I'll have more power than I dreamed of, and no one would dare to challenge me again.

Natalie falling down that pit flashed through my head. I thought of her, Toadstool, and all my friends from the past and I charged up a fireball and hit the Master Core with all I got. I was expecting it to be destroyed but something different happened. It cracked open creating a vortex of dark energy and pulled Wart inside and tore him apart. Aariqua, Korra, and I jumped from the rooftop. Both Wart and the Master Core are gone and reduced to ashes. Nothing went how I expected it to go, but at least that Master Core is out of the picture. I got a call. "Hello?" I asked. "I'm disappointed in you Nicholas," said Reaper, "Master core had all the power you needed to face me. It could've made you a powerful warrior, but you rejected it." "Well this isn't about power, or being strong enough," I said, "Its about standing up for what you believe in. This is my city and my responsibility and once you're gone, no one else will dare threaten it again." "We'll see about that boy," he said, "Meet me at my fortress."

I started heading for his fortress. Aariqua and Korra followed. Reaper summoned more demons from hell to wreak havoc. "I am your new ruler!" he said, "None shall have the power to stop me!" We kept going. "There it is," I said. I started climbing to the top. He saw me. "Well, if it isn't my nephew," he said. "This ends here Johnson," I said as I got out my sword. "Indeed it does," he said. He got out his scythe and tried to attack me. "I've been watching you," he said, "Training and bringing out your little bag of tricks." He tried to attack me and I dodged him. "I've done some training of my own," he said. Shadow bugs surrounded him forming him into some kind of reptile like creature. "Its time to die!" he said. He tried to go after me. I blocked him with my sword. "Your reign of terror ends here and it ends now," I said. I kicked him in the face. "That was for Natalie," I said. I punched him. "That was for Toadbert!" I said, "And this is for me!" I jumped up and kicked him in the leg and he fell. He got back up. I summoned the other Star Spirits. "Star Warriors awaken and lend me your power!" I said. They circled around me and I transformed into the Star Warrior. He transformed into a giant. "Anything you can do, I can do better!" said Reaper, "I will not lost to scum like you!" I flew around attacking him. He shot energy balls at me and I avoided them. "You could've had the power of a god!" said Reaper, "But you chose to reject it." He grabbed me.

"Now its time I crushed you like a bug," he said. Someone shot a force field attack at him and he dropped me. "Need a hand?" said someone. It was Natalie. I took her hand and she helped me up. "How did you survive?" I asked. "That person that fell down the pit was a clone," said Natalie, "You forget that I have amazing ghost powers." Aariqua and Korra made it to where I was. "Let's finish him off together," said Aariqua. Saria, Izzy, Maddy, and Daisy came. "We're Star Kids," said Daisy, "We stand up for justice right?" "Right," I said. I got up. "You're all fools if you think you can fight me," he said. "We'll see about that!" I said. I flew at his face and attacked the glowing spots. Aariqua used her water attacks to stall him giving the others time to attack. "No!" he said, "I will not lose to this scum!" He charged up for a powerful attack. He slammed his fist on the ground making us all fall. I lost my Star Warrior form. Johnson turned back to normal and stepped on my head. "Let him go!" said Saria. "Lower your attack!" said Reaper, "Unless you want a headless leader." Everyone lowered their defenses. "Fools," he said, "Now your fate will become his!" He was about to step on me when Aariqua shot a water ball at him. She took the magic scythe from him. She was about to break it when he blew dust in her face. She saw visions of a future that she could have had.

"Look at all this," he said, "This is everything you wanted." She saw her father as a nice person and a normal family. "Nicholas wanted something similar but he never got it," said Reaper, "But if you take my deal you'll both get your greatest dreams." He reached for the scythe. "Don't listen to him," I said weak. "Nicholas never got the dream he wanted," she said as she was about to give it to him. She took it back. "But he had what he needed!" she said, "He had friends and love. Nicholas is my lover and he never lost side of what was really important!" "Careful with that now," he said. "And neither. Will. I!" she said. She was about to throw it when Reaper's shadow caught it. He kicked her down to the ground. "You should've taken my deal little girl," he said, "Now you're gonna spend the rest of your life with a fatherless family." He cackled in her face. I was about to hit him with one of my chain shooters, but he stepped on it and crushed it. "Not so fast boy!" he said, "You're not gonna take me out with those gum shooters of yours. This world is mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I grinned at him. "I have news for you Johnson," I said, "Its not gum. Its plasma!" I used my other one to grab his scythe. I slammed it on the ground breaking it into a bunch of pieces. He screamed in horror. "What have you done?!" he said as he picked up the pieces, "How am I ever gonna pay my debt?!" I got up and grabbed Aariqua's hand. A bunch of demons came from the underground.

"Friends!" he said. "Are you ready?!" they all said. "No, I'm not ready at all!" he said, "In face I have a lot more plans!" "Are you ready?!" they said again. "This is just a minor setback from a major operation," he said. More demons showed up. "As soon as I make another monster we'll be back in business," he said, "I still have the princess trapped in the Twilight realm! I just need a little more time. A wall turned into a face with sharp teeth and opened its mouth. "No!" he said, "Please no! NO!" One of the demons grabbed his shadow pulling it and him into the mouth. "Just a little more time!" said Reaper as he was being pulled. We watched him. "I promise I'll pay you back!" he said, "I PROMISE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he was pulled into the mouth along with all the other demons and it closed. The smoke cleared revealing Reaper's tombstone and a horrified face. "He's gone," I said. Peppermint Butler snapped back into his senses. "What happened?" he asked.

People were cheering our names. "Hooray for the Star Kids!" said someone. We looked down and saw the crowd and raised our heads up. "You're a great leader," said Aariqua, "So what now? Do we continue our life in College?" "First I have something quick to do," I said. A few days later I was at the Star Hideout. He opened the door. "I saw what happened out there," said Sam, "You saved people and spared Wart even though he almost caused the death of one of our own." "I couldn't leave him to die," I said. "For that I am proud of you," said Sam, "Proud of you for the person you've become, and proud that you were helping people with your powers." "We're Star Kids," I said, "We stand up for each other." "Where's the Master Core?" asked Sam. "I destroyed it," I said, "I couldn't let anyone get their evil hands on it." "You did the right thing Nicholas," said Sam, "And you made the world a better place." My friends stood by my side.

A few more days later it was Graduation Day at Cross Academy. All of us were receiving our degrees. "Before we close this celebration, Nicholas would like to say something," said the headmaster. I got up. "As you all know, we all have different futures in our lives," I said, "But I have something else planned for mine. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with someone who's very special to me. Aariqua would you come up to the stage?" Aariqua blushed and came up. "Firstly Aariqua, let me say that I love you and always have," I said, "And I always will until the end of time." "I…. I love you too," she said blushing. "Ever since you came into my life many doors of opportunity opened in my life and thanks to you, I was able to go through them," I said, "But there's one door that I can only go through if you're with me." "What's that?" she asked. "Will you close your eyes?" I asked. She closed them. I gave her a trumpet made of pure gold. She opened them. "Its so beautiful," she said, "Thank you." "But that's not all," I said. I got down on a knee. Aariqua was blushing a lot. Mavis took a picture on her camera. "I want you to be with me forever," I said, "And as long as I'm with you, I feel complete." She had a tear in her eye. "Just you and me," I said, "No one else will interfere with our life together."

I got out a box and opened it revealing a ring with a red gem and put it on her finger. "Aariqua Konswalah Middleton," I said taking her hand, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" She jumped on me and gave me a big hug. "YES!" she said, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you! A thousand times yes!" She kissed me. "Nicholas has just proposed to Aariqua," said the headmaster, "I've seen students join together, but none like this." Everyone cheered my name. Later I went to the top of Cross Academy and flew around the campus. There's always gonna be a villain trying to take over my world. And I have a feeling something more powerful and more terrifying will come. But until it does, I'll keep training, and I will be ready!

**The Spectacular End**

Nicholas Shay/Kasai

Aariqua Midleton/Mizu

Saria Fate/Kaze

Natalie Clements/Kage

Izzy Ciampa/Kamanari

Maddy Ciampa/Chikuyu

Daisy Shay/Shizen

Toadbert

Damon Diamond/Wart

Kamek

Uncle Johnson/Reaper

Michael/Soul Killer

Zant

Tatanga

Mavis

Sheik

Aariqua's Parents

Nicholas's Parents

Featuring from Adventure Time:

Finn

Jake

Princess Bubblegum

Marshall Lee

LSP

Marceline

Peppermint Butler

Feat from The Legend of Korra

Korra

Mako

Bolin

Kai

Tenzin

Jinora

Ikki

Meelo

Pema

Toph

Lin

Zero was falling through a portal and ended up in some kind of fortress in the underworld. He got up. "Where am I?" he asked. Someone was looking at him in the shoulders. "Who are you?" he asked. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come, brother," he said. Zero suddenly realized who it was. "I'm glad to see you again, Alucard," he said. Alucard turned around and faced him. "You and I are after the same person," he said, "Nicholas Shay. The boy who took Aariqua from us. But once we awaken her true power, we will turn her against him and we will dispose of the Star Kids forever!" A horde of monsters came out. "Glad to be in business," he said as he shook his hand.


	11. Chapter 11 Reaper's Last Laugh (Evil End

Chapter 8: The Reaper's Last Laugh (What If?)

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo, Korra, Adventure Time, or any quotes you may recognize!)

Daisy: This is a "what if" chapter. What if Nicholas decided to absorb the power from the Master Core? Roll the chapter.

I was looking at Natalie's Bracelet on her grave and a picture of the two of us as kids in Horror Town. "You said I shouldn't trust the guy, but I didn't listen," I said, "And I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through." I pulled out some chain from my chain shooters and made a rope out of it. "But I swear to you," I said, "That bastard's gonna pay." I went off to GSI to find him. Some of the Subcon soldiers got in my way. "Where is he?" I asked. "Freeze!" said one of them. He tried to shoot me, but I got out of the way. "Where is he?!" I said. I punched one of them hard. More tried to hold me down but I got away. "I'm not gonna stop until I find him!" I said. More tried to surround me. "Enough!" I said. I jumped up into the sky and charged for a powerful blow and landed like a meteor. A car fell and almost hit someone. "Chaos Control!" I said. I froze time and caught him. I kept going to GSI. More people cheered me on as I made my way to GSI. "Go get em Kasai!" said someone. I climbed GSI's tower to make it to the top. Wart was looking at the city. "Now the world will know the menace the Star Kids truly are," he said.

I was taking out guards while going to the top. I kicked the doors to Wart's office down. "Finally found you," I said. "You made it," said Wart, "I was beginning to think you were a coward to face me." "Don't talk shit to me," I said. I went at him and he threw me to a wall. "I can do this all day!" I said. I tried attacking him again. Meanwhile Aariqua, Korra and Naga were heading to where I was. "We have to get to him before its too late," said Aariqua, "Reaper was using Wart as a pawn the whole time." "If he kills him, he'll never know the truth!" said Korra, "Come on Naga, pick up the pace!" Naga ran faster. I kept fighting Wart. He picked me up and threw me to the ground. He picked me up again and threw me at a table. "It's a shame you won't be alive to see what becomes of Seattle," said Wart, "When I'm threw with you the Star Kids will be no more." He came over to me. "Now its time we saw who's behind the mask," he said. He took it off and saw my face. He started laughing.

"The jazz musician from the party?" he asked, "This is too rich." I got back up. "Now you know who's been stopping you," I said. "So you're the one who's been starting this killing spree," said Wart. "Its not a killing spree if I'm saving people and sparing your horde of soldiers," I said, "But I might start with one to avenge my friend." "I have no idea what you mean boy," he said, "But if anyone is gonna die today, it will be you." He tried to attack me again and I dodged. Aariqua and Korra made it to the top. Korra earth bended the door open. They saw me fighting him. "Nicholas stop!" said Aariqua. I saw her. "More people to come to your grave!" he said. He went after her and I grabbed him and forced him down. He pushed me off and tried to hit me with his cane. I jumped around dodging him. He tried to kick me and I slid behind him and kicked his knee caps and he fell. "Why are you doing this?" he asked."You know goddamn well why!" I said, "You killed my friend Natalie." "The ghost kid?" asked Wart, "I had no idea this would happen." "I'm not falling for it," I said while charging fire in my hand, "She was like a sister to me and because of you, she was killed! You and Kamek did this!" "Kamek just wanted you," said Wart, "I had no idea he would kill her."

If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive!" I said, "You took an important person from my life, so now I'm gonna end yours!" I kicked him and he fell out of a window and grabbed on to a cliff. He looked down and saw a bunch of cars. People were watching. "It would be a damn shame if you fell down there fat man," I said. He tried to get up but he couldn't. His hand was slipping. I turned my back and he fell down to the ground. "So long Wart," I said. I went to find the Master Core, and Aariqua and Korra followed. We found it at the top of GSI. "So this is the thing that made Reaper so powerful," said Aariqua. "If we let this thing get into the wrong hands, it could spell trouble for the world," said Korra, "Nicholas, you have enough fire power right?" "Yeah," I said. "Well use it to take down the Master Core once and for all," said Korra. I thought to myself. How many times has this thing caused trouble? If I destroy it, I won't be powerful enough to take down Reaper once and for all. But if I activate it, I'll become unstoppable, and no one would dare to challenge me again.

I picked it up and felt power flowing through it. Natalie falling down that pit flashed through my mind. I thought of her and all the friends I've lost, and I swore that nothing like that would happen again. I activated the Master Core. Korra snatched it from me. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" she said. She threw the Master Core all the way to the sky and shot it making it explode. I grabbed Aariqua and jumped down. The Master Core was gone reduced to ashes, but I got what I wanted. I got a call. "Well, it looks like you're not the weak spineless boy I thought you were," said Reaper. "You'll know more about me when I'm through with you," I said, "Now that I have the Master Core's powers I'm coming after you. Once you see my face, your life is done!" "We'll see," said Reaper, "Meet me at my fortress." I headed for his hideout. More soldiers got in my way. "Let's see how these new powers do," I said. I charged up for a powerful attack. "Chaos Punishment!" I said. I went around while time was frozen and took out the guards one by one. An armored truck came and I jumped up and slammed it. I charged up a powerful ball of energy and shot it at a tank. I closed my hand making the ball explode killing tons of people.

I jumped up and reached the top of Reaper's fortress. "Have any trouble finding the place?" he asked. "I know all about your plan," I said, "You planned to use everyone and turn them against me to make yourself look like the hero and scare the shit out of people." "That's right," said Reaper, "I needed you kids to look like monsters because without monsters, my business can't be created." "So this is what its all about huh?" I asked, "Business?" "You almost ruined everything with your Star Kid team, but you actually turned about to be the best monster," said Reaper, "You hear that crowd? They want your head." I looked at him with an angry face. "Once the world sees the Reaper taking down the most powerful threat in the world, they'll see me as the hero," said Reaper, "I'm glad." "Don't be," I said as I got out my sword. Shadow bugs went over it. "Are you gonna kill me now boy?" he asked. "You're damn right I am," I said. We went at each other clashing swords. "Even with the Master Core's abilities you are no match for me!" he said.

"We'll see about that!" I said. I shot some dark energy balls at him. He dodged. "You're gonna pay for what you did!" I said. I punched him in the face and then choked him. He kicked me and got away. "Go ahead and kill me," he said, "Then the world will see who's the real monster!" I charged up for another powerful attack. "Chaos Hellfire!" I said. I threw my hands down and a swarm of shadow bugs formed into demons and attacked him. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle would you?" he asked. "Yes I would," I said, "And I will!" I kicked him in the face and he was bleeding from the top of his head. "You're trying to show everyone that you have sanctuary from evil people, but I've seen your type," I said, "You don't value life. You're going to pay, pay with your life for what you've done!" "Why go this far?" he asked, "You got the power you wanted, but the only difference is that I've had 15 years to practice!" "Well I'm a fast learner!" I said.

I did more attacks to lower his defense. "Had enough?" I asked. "Not likely," he said. He tried to attack me with his scythe and I blocked it with my sword. He tried to force me down and I resisted. I pushed him back and made him drop his scythe. I plunged my fist on his stomach with Master Core energy making him fall down defenseless. He screamed in pain. I came closer to him and my eyes were red. "Yeah," I said, "People tell me that hurts." I picked his body up and brought him to the top. Everyone saw. "So long Reaper," I said. I threw him down and he was screaming. He fell on a sharp end and it plunged his body. I then destroyed his fortress. Reaper returned with a plan to strike fear in Seattle, but it was soon shattered by a "Monster" he made. Me, Nicholas Shay. He was about to take over Seattle, but now it was my turn. Who the hell was gonna stop me now that I have the Master Core's powers making me stronger. So many different powers and abilities and so many way to try them. I'll be the most powerful warrior that was ever born. But first, I had an old friend to visit.

I went to the Star Hideout. Sam opened the door. "There's my man," I said. He came at me. "Chill," I said, "Is this how you say hi to your favorite student?" He looked at me with an angry face. "The TV showed me everything," he said, "Everything!" "What do you mean?" I asked. "You killed dozens of people and you used the Master Core's powers, and you killed the new CEO of GSI!" he said, "Many lives were lost because of what you did!" "What was I supposed to do?" I asked, "I wasn't gonna let him, or Reaper or anyone hurt any of my friends again. I'm as powerful as the evil ones and I can make sure no one will harm the people…." "Why did you do this?!" asked Sam, "Why?!" "To save everyone from evil," I said, "We're Star Kids. We stand up for each other right?" He came at me and I backed up out of the hideout. "You have disgraced the Star Kids, you have disgraced your ancestors," said Sam, "And you have disgraced the memory of everyone who believed in you." I got mad.

"I now take from you your Star Spirit," he said as he took it from me, "And in the name of my master, and his master before, I say, you are a Star Kid, no more." I started to get furious. "You, and everyone on this damn planet will die without all 7 Star Kids there to protect it," I said, "Or have you forgotten?" "I haven't forgotten Nicholas," said Sam, "And I will never forget!" He shut the door. I got really mad while realizing that I've lost the trust of my master. I charged up a dark energy ball and threw it at the hideout. I closed my palm making the ball explode destroying the entire Star Hideout. I chuckled evilly. "Today, Star Hideout," I said, "Tomorrow, the world." I walked away from the remains of the hideout. These powers are only good for one thing; letting me take what I want when I want. When everyone tried to oppose me, I flattened the entire city of Seattle and made it a wasteland where people struggle to survive. I rule this city. Each and every inch of it, and none are stronger than me!

**THE END…**


End file.
